Confía en mi
by sonrieymas
Summary: Bella es hija de Charlie Swan, presidente de una famosa empresa. Edward ha subido como presidente en la empresa de su padre, enemiga de la empresa Swan. Ambos se conocen en una noche sin saber realmente quienes son. ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward y Bella se encuentren en una cena de negocios y se den cuenta de que son enemigos por parte de padres? Ooc. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Declamier: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo decidí montar esta historia con ellos por simple diversión.**

**Hacer esta historia se me ocurrió en una noche de lluvia, me levanté asustada y empecé a perderme en mi mundo y acabé con esto. Espero realmente que les guste tanto como me gustó a mí imaginármelo.**

**Dedico este comienzo a mi hermana.**

* * *

**Capítulo uno. **

Escuché un fuerte ruido, como si un objeto se estampase contra el suelo o una pared. Me asusté un poco. Sabía de dónde venía y quien era el causante de eso.

Respiré hondo y decidí ir a ver qué es lo que había ocurrido.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al despacho de mi padre. Llamé suavemente tratándome de relajarme.

-¿Quién?- Gruñó mi padre de mala manera.

-Padre, soy yo Bella –Dije indiferente.

Nunca me había llevado bien con mi padre, pero las cosas fueron a peor cuando mi madre nos abandonó porque ya no le soportaba. La entendía, pero podría haberme llevado a mí con ella, en vez de eso me dejó en el puto infierno. Desde entonces la odio.

-¿Qué coño quieres? –Gruñó abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Parpadeé sorprendida.

-Quería ver que había ocurrido –Dije titubeando.

-¡Quería ver que ha pasado! –Dijo burlándose de mí de forma desdeñosa –Pues hemos tenido una pérdida importante, la jodida empresa de Carlisle nos ha quitado un proveedor importante y han anulado el contrato.

Acto seguido pegó una patada a la silla que estaba a su lado, me sobresalté.

-Largo –Me gritó mientras pegaba un portazo.

Me quede perpleja. Gilipollas.

Suspiré cansada mientras iba de vuelta a mi habitación. ¡Qué genial! Nótese el sarcasmo.

Intenté acabar el trabajo de economía de la empresa para la universidad.

Con diecinueve años acababa de empezar el primer año de administración y dirección de empresas por orden de mi padre, no era algo que me apasionará pero era pasable.

Me concentré tanto que no me di cuenta de que ya había pasado la hora de comer.

Cansada me dirigí a la cocina donde la cocinera había dejado la comida preparada.

Comí sola y en silencio, como siempre.

Al poco rato me sonó el móvil.

-¿Quién? –Dije sin mirar si quiera el identificador de número.

-Bella –Gritó una entusiasmada Ángela desde el otro lado de la línea.

Ángela era una de las pocas amigas que tenía en la universidad y realmente siempre me ponía contenta hablar con ella.

-Hey –Dije sonriendo.

-Te quiero pedir un favor –Dijo con tono suplicante –Y no digas que no, por favor.

Yo suspiré, todos sus favores acababan muy mal.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ángela? –Dije aceptando.

Se escuchó un gritito de alegría al otro lado.

-Necesito que salgamos esta noche-Dijo contenta- Ben, el chico que me gusta, irá a un bar esta noche y es mi oportunidad de abordarlo.

-Eso significa –Dije la frase sin terminar.

-Que esta noche nos vamos de fiesta –Dijo acabando la frase ella.

El resto de la conversación hablamos sobre que ropa llevaríamos y otras cosas banales.

Cuando me fijé en la hora ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

Decidí que para matar estas dos horas terminaría de corregir el trabajo y se lo mandaría al profesor.

Y así fue, cuando fueron las siete y cuarto ya se lo había mandado.

Me duché y me puse unos vaqueros apretados con una camiseta negra y botas también negras.

Me maquillé lo mínimo lápiz de ojos y un poco de brillo.

Eran las nueve cuando baje a cenar un poco de pollo que había sobrado la otra noche.

Mi di cuenta que mi padre no había salido del despacho en toda la tarde, señal de que estaba planeando algo muy malo. Sabía que tenía un par de negocios sucios pero era su problema, ya esperaba el día en el que le metieran en la cárcel.

Dejé el plato y los cubiertos en el fregadero.

Se escuchó otro ruido en el despacho. Menos mal que dentro de dos semanas me mudaba, por fin.

Subí a mi habitación cogí el pequeño bolso, le puse dinero, el brillo labial y una cartera con mi documentación.

Baje abajo y me fui andando a la casa de Ángela, no estaba muy lejos y no quería conducir por si bebía. Al volver cogería un taxi.

Llegué a la casa de Ángela y llamé al timbre, unos minutos más tarde salió de su casa.

Ella llevaba un vestido verde oscuro muy ceñido, maquillada con sombra negra resaltándole sus bonitos ojos color marrón.

-Hola –Dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Repetí su acción.

-Y bueno ¿Cómo le harás a Ben para llamar su atención? –le pregunté mientras andábamos hacia el famoso bar.

-Tengo muchas armas Bella –Dijo guiñándome el ojo –Sé como atraer a un hombre.

Yo reí.

-Pues vas a tener que enseñarme –Le dije riendo.

-Tú no atraes a nadie porque no quieres, no te confundas –Dijo ella ahora seria- No tengas miedo y diviértete.

Rodé los ojos, que no hubiera salido con ningún chico no significaba que no me divirtiera.

-Me divierto –Le dije en tono de que no admitía replica.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y dejó el tema.

-Ya tengo ganas de ser la novia de Ben –Dijo Ángela soñadora –Seguro que besará maravillosa y será aún mejor cuando follemos.

Fui yo ahora la que no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Seguro que si Ang, ya verás que lo consigues hoy y te lo pasarás muy bien –Dije dándole ánimos. A ella le gustaba mucho Ben, podría decir que hasta le quería.

Ella soltó una risita.

-A ver si te animas tú y dejas de ser virgen-Dijo otra vez soñadoramente –Imagínate que un hombre sexy te tomará, seguro que dejarías de estar tan aburrida y amargada en tu vida.

Le gruñí.

-Cállate Ang –Dije un poco avergonzada. Ojalá existiera ese hombre sexy.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

A los veinte y pocos minutos llegamos.

El bar estaba mejor de lo que creía, era como un pequeño pub, medio a oscuras con música suave y en plan rock.

-Vamos –Dijo cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia la barra.

Él chico de detrás de la barra nos miró con la ceja alzada.

-Dos gin tonics –Dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

El chico enseguida respondió con otra.

-¿Cuántos años tenéis nenas? –Dijo coqueteándonos.

-Somos mayor de edad –Dije ahora yo, sonriéndole.

Su sonrisa se hizo mayor.

-No me lo creo –Dijo acercándose todo lo que pudo con la barra en medio.

-Si resulta que si somos mayores de edad ¿Nos invitas a algo? –Dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa pícara.

Él rió.

-A lo que queráis muñecas –Dijo guiñándome un ojo. Me sonrojé un poco, nadie había coqueteado conmigo tan directamente.

Áng y yo sacamos nuestros documentos de identificación y se los ensañamos.

No pareció molesto por saber que nos tendría que invitar, al cambio sonrió aún más.

-Vaya, Isabella y Ángela –Dijo mientras nos lo entregaba.

Se giró y nos preparó los gin tonics.

-Invita la casa –Dijo pasándonoslos.

Con una sonrisa se puso a atender a otra gente, pero de vez en cuando nos miraba.

Ángela se ponía a mirar disimuladamente para a ver si encontraba a su Ben, como ella lo decía.

Yo empecé a beber, sabía un poco amargo y me ardía la garganta un poco al tragar.

Mientras Áng me contaba lo maravilloso que era su Ben, yo solo hacía que beber hasta que me lo acabé.

Reí tontamente.

Ángela me miro curiosa.

Yo le señalé el vaso vacio y ella rió también.

Nos giramos a la barra para ver donde estaba el chico, cuando se giró a mirarnos le hize una seña para que se acercase.

-¿Qué tal nenas? –Dijo con su sonrisa de modelo.

-Oye –Dije sin acabar la frase.

-Mike-Dijo sonriendo.

-Oye Mike, se nos ha acabado la bebida, ¿nos prepararías otra? –Pregunte sonriendo.

-Claro que si, hermosas –Dijo y se fue para prepararnos otra de esas deliciosas bebidas.

-Allí está –Gritó mi amiga.

Yo volteé y lo vi.

Estaba bien, pero Ben no era de mi total gusto. Lo importante es que a Ángela le gustara y no había más.

-¿Qué vas hacer? –Le dije sonriendo, mientras observaba como se iba hacia la mesa de unos compañeros.

Ella sonrió, cogió la nueva bebida –primero las pagó- me entregó la mía y suspiró hondo.

Con pasó seguro y moviendo sus caderas con ese apretado vestido se dirigió a Ben, una vez se le llamo la atención, le plantó un beso.

Abrí los ojos.

No me lo podía creer, pegué un trago bastante largo a mi bebida.

Ben parecía sorprendido pero le respondió bastante contento, me lo imagino.

Ella sonrió se giró hacia mí y levanto su pulgar mientras se iba a una mesa lejana a comerse la boca.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo. Me había dejado sola. ¡Genial!

Me giré y le volví a pegar otro gran trago a la bebida.

-¿Molesto? –Dijo una voz sumamente sexy.

Me giré de sopetón. Allí estaba el chico más sexy visto por mis inocentes ojos. Estaba sonriendo y era perfecta. Me fijé en sus ojos verdes, Dios, qué hermoso era.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente hasta que soltó una risita que me hizo despertar de mi letargo.

-No –Pegué un chillido.

Él se volvió a reír. Yo me sonrojé fuertemente. Para evitar un poco la vergüenza volví a mi vaso medio lleno y me lo acabé de un trago.

-Soy Edward –Dijo sonriendo mientras me tendía una mano.

-Bella –Dije estrechándosela.

-Y bueno Bella ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Dijo sonriendo.

-Diecinueve ¿Y tu Edward? –Dije susurrándole.

Él sonrió aún más y se apegó a mi.

-Veintisiete, no pareces tenerlos, pareces más pequeña-Dijo mientras su mano cogía la mía y la acariciaba para después recorrerme con sus dedos el brazo.

Yo reí tontamente.

-Bueno, soy mayor de edad ¿No? –Dije poniéndole mi mano en su pecho.

Él rió.

-Lo eres.

Me cogió mi mano y me arrastró a una mesa que había libre.

-¿Qué hacía una chica tan guapa sola en la barra? –Dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Vine con una amiga –Dije señalándole con la mano donde estaba Áng –Pero encontró a su príncipe y se fue.

-Vaya –Fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Y qué hacía un chico tan guapo solo? –Le pregunté con su misma pregunta.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Hace poco que salí de trabajar y necesitaba un poco de aire –Explicó.

-¿De qué trabajas? –Le pregunté curiosa.

-Soy jefe de una empresa –Dijo.

-Vaya, debes ser importante –Le dije impresionada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres un chupito de tequila? –Dijo con una mirada pícara.

Yo le sonreí.

Él pidió dos chupitos de tequila mientras seguimos hablando tranquilamente.

-¿Sabes cómo se bebe? –Me preguntó.

Yo negué la cabeza.

Acercó su silla a la mía y me explicó que tenía que poner sal en mi mano, beber y luego morder el limón.

-¿Preparada? –Dijo sonriendo.

Yo asentí.

Contó hasta tres y lamimos la sal, bebimos y mordimos el limón.

Cuando sentí el tequila recorrer mi garganta me entraron ganas de escupirlo. Era demasiado fuerte para mí. Empecé a toser, mientras el reía y negaba con la cabeza.

Cuando paré de toser le iba a regañar por reírse de mí, pero no me dio tiempo.

Lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y dejar que sus labios se estampasen contra los míos. Mientras iniciamos un beso muy pasional.

* * *

**Espero de verdad que les guste esta nueva historia. Me haría ilusión que así fuera. ¡Disfrutenlo! **

**Se la dedico sobretodo a mi hermana bonita, ella me ayuda en un montón de cosas y espero que le guste esta historia.**

**Con amooor.**

**#Ir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declamier: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo decidí montar esta historia con ellos por simple diversión.**

**Hacer esta historia se me ocurrió en una noche de lluvia, me levanté asustada y empecé a perderme en mi mundo y acabé con esto. Espero realmente que les guste tanto como me gustó a mí imaginármelo.**

**Dedico este comienzo a mi hermana.**

**Quiero aclarar una cosa. Bella está tan "obsesionada" con Edward tan solo por verlo una vez por el hecho de que nunca salió con un chico, su padre la mantenía como encerrada, sin libertad, y al ver a Edward y sentir esas sensaciones por primera vez la hacen ilusionarse. No quiero que penséis que se enamoró sin más, es más por esas sensaciones nuevas y las ganas de tener alguien que le quiera y valore.**

* * *

Capítulo 2.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy contenta y pensar en Edward me hizo sonreír aún más.

La noche acabó bastante extraña cuando Ang nos interrumpió allá las dos diciendo orgullosamente que era la novia de Ben. Sin darse cuenta de que Edward, me cogió de la mano y me arrastró donde estaba su novio y me presentó.

En varias ocasiones le intenté decir que en aquella mesa estaba el hombre sexy del que habíamos hablado antes, pero no me dejó. Fue cuando me cansé de intentar razonar con ella cuando me di la vuelta para volver a él, pero ya no estaba. Era demasiado tarde, se había ido.

Suspiré enfadada. Le dije a Ángela que me iba a ir y sin darme tiempo a responderme, me di la vuelta, salí del local y cogí un taxi.

Y aquí estaba yo, fantaseando con Edward y deseándolo volver a ver.

Baje a bajo, hoy era domingo y no tenía nada que hacer, puesto que ya había terminado el trabajo.

Lo bueno de mi horario es que libraba los viernes y tenía un fin de semana más largo.

Me puse a ver la tele un rato, una comedia estúpida. AL par de minutos me llamó Ángela y me contó que ayer se fue al piso de Ben, pero que no hicieron nada, ya que no querían apresurar las cosas.

Yo rodé los ojos y pensé que era ella quien quería tirárselo anoche.

Poco después de terminar la llamada me llamaron para comer.

Menuda sorpresa me llevé al ver que mi padre estaba en la mesa en la mesa esperándome con una sonrisa. ME dio escalofríos.

-Isabella-Dijo a modo de saludo.

-Padre –Le devolví el gesto.

-Siéntate, tenemos que hablar –Su tono fue bastante seco.

Hice lo que dijo y espere paciente mente a que dijese algo.

-Bien, mañana vendrán unos amigos a pasar unos días aquí- Dijo pensativo –Quiero que seas amables con ellos y le ayudes en todo lo que necesites ¿Entendido?

Me quedé mirándole fijamente.

-Dije ¿entendido? –Me medio grito y medio gruñó.

Yo asentí.

Esos días pasaría más tiempo fuera.

EL resto de la comida pasó silenciosamente.

Intenté motivarme con que dentro de quince días me iba de esa jodida casa.

La tarde pasó de manera monótona.

AL final de la noche me preparé la mochila para el día siguiente, además decidí que buscaría un trabajo para mantener el piso, puesto que mi padre no pensaba ayudarme con los gastos.

Tenía bastante ahorrado pero me daría para unos seis o siete meses antes de que se me acabase el dinero.

Me dormí pensando en Edward.

Amanecí pensando en mil cosas, odiando a los invitados de Charlie, hastiada por tenerlos que atender.

Rápidamente me duché y me vestí con unos vaqueros una camiseta blanca y unas botas negras con un poco de tacón.

Bajé y desayuné.

Cogí la mochila y las llaves de coche y me fui para la universidad.

La mañana se pasó aburrida, tomando apuntes y revisando algunas cosas. Amaba el ambiente tranquilo y relajante de la universidad, es como si pudiera escapar de mi padre y sus ansias de poder. Sabía que ''sus amigos'' eran parte de algún plan para la empresa. Él no tenía amigos.

A la una y media acabé todas mis clases y me dirigí a ver si en alguna cafetería cerca del campus buscaban empleados. No me hacía especial ilusión pero necesitaba algo que me diera ingresos.

En total fui a cuatro cafeterías. En todas ellas me dijeron que ya me llamarían. Típico. Tendría que esperar.

Vi a Ángela de camino a mi coche y me invitó a comer, puesto que ninguna había comido aún. Nos dirigimos a un restaurante cerca del aparcamiento.

-Dios Bella, él es tan perfecto- Dijo entusiasmada-Besa realmente bien y es tan guapo.

-Cielos Ángela, pareces una adolecente enamorada –Me reí entre dientes.

Ella suspiró.

-He quedado con el dentro de una hora –Dijo sonriendo- Vamos a tener una cita. Ayer fue maravilloso, cuando le besé le dije que me gustaba, él me miró y sonrió, entonces me respondió que yo a él también le gustaba, pasamos toda la noche hablándonos, besándonos y metiéndonos mano.

Yo suspiré, estaba un poco celosa, yo también quería a un chico que me hiciera suspirar como Ben lo hacía con ella.

-Eso es genial Ángela –Le dije sonriendo –Te lo merecías ya.

Ella me miró y supe que iba a volver a sacar el tema de mi situación otra vez.

-Bella –Dijo suspirando cansadamente –Tú necesitas a un hombre que te haga olvidar y te haga sentir bien.

-Lo sé Ang, ya sé quién es ese hombre –Dije pensando en Edward.

Ella pegó un gritito.

-¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer? ¿Me lo estabas ocultando? –Me preguntó rápidamente- Contesta.

-Tranquila –dije maldiciendo por abrir la boca- Se llama Edward, no sé realmente quien es, lo conocí ayer en el bar, estaba conmigo cuando viniste pero estabas tan contenta con lo de Ben que no te diste cuenta.

-Oh, lo siento Bella-Dijo con arrepentimiento- ¿Por eso te fuiste tan rápido? ¿Te acostaste con él?

-Ang-Le gruñí- No y no.

Ella suspiró.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes, deberías conseguir un buen polvo ya –Dijo pegándome un codazo.

Rodé los ojos. ¡Ojalá!

Se hicieron las cuatro y yo me fui a mi casa mientras ella se dirigía hacia su cita con Ben.

Cuando llegué me di cuenta de los invitados ya habían llegado. Se escuchaban voces graves y masculinas.

Antes de llegar al salón, fingí una sonrisa.

-Hola-Dije al entrar.

Tres pares de ojos me miraban.

Unos eran de mi padre, pero los otros dos no los conocía.

Habían dos hombres grandes, uno más mayor que el otro. Parecían padre e hijo. El mayor tenía el rostro y los ojos oscuros cansados, como si hubiera tenido un viaje cansado. El más joven tenía los ojos oscuros como su padre, aunque no parecía nada cansado. Tenía una bonita sonrisa y era muy atractivo, pero nada comparado con Edward.

-Isabella, te presentó a los señores Black –Dijo mi padre con una mirada de advertencia- Billy y su hijo Jacob.

-Encantado Isabella –Dijo Billy.

-El gusto es mío, señor Black –Le dije estrechando la mano.

Él me sonrió.

-Hola Isabella –Dijo ahora Jacob sonriéndome de forma coqueta.

-Encantada Jacob –Le dije sonriendo un poco incómoda- Bueno me retiro, les veo luego.

Me marché tan rápido como pude de ahí.

Llegué a mi habitación aunque a veces parecía más como mi santuario, el que me alejaba de los problemas.

El martes, miércoles y jueves pasaron de la misma manera. El martes me llamaron de una cafetería había obtenido el empleo.

Todo fue muy monótono. Me levantaba iba a la universidad, luego comía y trabajaba. Intentaba pasar el máximo tiempo fuera de casa, ya que Jacob se me había insinuado un par de veces y me ponía realmente incómoda.

No había visto más a Edward y eso me decepcionaba, supongo que encontrar a un chico tan sexy y que te besara sólo pasaba una vez en la vida. Desistí en la idea de encontrármelo en algún lado.

Tenía que admitir que extrañaba su mirada verde intensa que hacía estremecerme y sus labios cautivadores que me hacían desear besarlos una y otra vez.

Cuando me levanté el viernes por la mañana ya era bastante tarde. Me duché y me vestí de manera informal. Bajé esperando no encontrarme a nadie, pero me equivoqué. En la cocina estaban Billy, Jacob y mi padre hablando tranquilamente.

-Buenos días –Me saludó Jacob nada más verme.

-Buenos días –Fingí una sonrisa.

-Isabella, hace un momento estaba diciendo Jacob que le gustaría conocer la ciudad ¿Por qué no se la enseñas? –Dijo Charlie con un tono que no me permitía una negativa por mi parte.

-Claro –Dijo sonando poco entusiasmada.

-Perfecto –Dijo Charlie –Después de desayunar podéis salir.

Jacob parecía encantado. _¡Joder!_

Comí lo más lentamente posible para hacer tiempo y retardar la salida. Cuando no pude aplazarlo más me levante, acto seguido Jacob se puso de pie a mi lado.

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí, espera un momento que vaya a por mi bolso- Le dije.

Subí a mi cuarto, cogí mi bolso y llegué a su lado.

-Bien, vámonos- Dije, cuando antes saliéramos antes volveríamos.

Nos fuimos a dar una vuelta, no había muchas interesantes en esta parte de Seattle.

-Y bueno Bella ¿Tienes novio? –Dijo Jacob curioso.

Yo me sorprendí con esa pregunta.

-Umh, no realmente –Dije en voz baja.

Me giré hacia él y vi que sonreía.

-Eso está muy bien –Dijo sin molestarse en bajar la voz- No quería venir aquí, pero ahora no me arrepiento, te encontré a ti preciosa.

Yo hice una mueca.

Él empezó a hablar, contándome cosas que no me importaban. Había venido aquí porque su padre tenía un negocio con el mío y como su padre pronto se jubilaría, él tenía que hacerse cargo de la empresa y por lo tanto de los negocios.

Cuando miré la hora era hora de comer, fue una escusa perfecta.

-Jacob, es hora de comer, mejor regresamos a casa –Le dije con esperanza de que callase y nos fuéramos a casa para así que pueda desaparecer en el interior de mi cuarto.

-Te invito a comer –Fue su maravillosa idea. Nótese el sarcasmo.

En ese momento suspiré y asentí. Solo una hora más pensé.

Fuimos al primer restaurante que vimos, me hizo pasar primero y me cogió la mano sin mi permiso arrastrándome hacia una mesa libre.

Él aún seguí hablando yo estaba realmente incómoda pero le sonreía para disimularlo un poco.

Llegó la camarera y el pidió por mi y por él. Rodé los ojos por ese gesto tan estúpido, no me conocía ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber mis gustos?

-Me lo estoy pasando muy bien, Bella –Dijo Jacob riendo- Tendremos que hacer esto más a menudo.

Ni soñarlo, pensé.

Durante la comida noté como si alguien me estuviese observando, pero pensé que era una paranoia mía.

Me levanté de mi asiento.

-Me voy al baño un momento –Le dije.

Caminé hacia al baño, agradecí a Dios que no estuviese ocupado.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y me fui al lavabo, me eché agua en mi cara para despejarme un poco.

Escuché como llamaban a la puerta.

-Ocupado –Dije lo bastante alto para que me escuchase quien quiera que estuviese fuera.

Volvieron a golpear la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Ocupado- Dije más alto esta vez.

Volvieron a golpear la puerta. ¿Está sorda o qué?

Abrí el seguro de la puerta para abrirla, cuando desde fuera abrieron y solo noté como un cuerpo grande me empujaba para dentro.

Iba a gritar, asustada, pero cuando levante la vista me encontré a Edward.

Estaba sorprendida, se le veía bastante enfadado. Me soltó y puso el seguro a la puerta otra vez.

-¿Quién es ese? –Gruñó de forma demandante.

Yo estaba shockeada.

-¿Edward? –Dije en un susurro.

Él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Quién coño es ese hombre? –Dijo sin paciencia de modo brusco.

-Jacob –Dije sin pensar.

-¿Tu novio? –Gruñó de mala forma.

Yo negué la cabeza repetidamente.

-Es…Es un amigo de mi padre –Dije una vez me recuperé del shock inicial -¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se acercó como un asechador. Sonriendo como si fuera su víctima y fuera a comerme. Yo retrocedí hasta que me di con la pared de espaldas. Me quedé entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos fuertemente. No hice nada para impedirlo de lo único que estaba consciente era de su grande cuerpo que emitía calor. Mis manos se fueron a su cuello para atraerlo a mí, lo quería más cerca. Edward envistió sus caderas contra las mías para sentirnos más cerca.

Sus labios se deslizaron hacia mi cuello, donde succionó un poco. Yo solté un ligero jadeo. Deslicé mis manos hacia su pecho, tocándolo suavemente. Había extrañado su sabor.

-No te quiero cerca de él, tú eres mía –Me susurró, mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente mis pechos y se deslizaban hacia el borde de mi camiseta y las metió por dentro- Mía desde que entraste por la puerta de ese maldito bar.

Yo jadeé cuando me volvió a besar. Se separó de mí y se alejó.

-Te quiero lejos de él –Repitió –Te veo mañana en el mismo bar.

Sin darme a tiempo a replicar, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Yo me quedé perpleja con una sola idea en la cabeza.

¡Ojalá fuera mañana por la noche!

* * *

**Aquí está otro capítulo.**

**Poco a poco se hará más interesante y se verán más cosas. Agradecer al lindo comentario que tuve en el anterior capítulo^^ ¡Gracias! Y a las lectoras ocultas. Sólo espero no decepcionarlas. Y también espero que te guste a ti,¡Bonita!**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**#Ir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declamier: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo decidí montar esta historia con ellos por simple diversión.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo. Intentaré actualizar al menos una vez por semana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Salí del baño rápidamente y me dije en las mesas en las cuales podría estar Edward. Lo vi sentado en una mesa lejana, tenía su mirada puesta en mí. Estaba con un par de hombres trajeados, parecía tener una reunión.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Jacob.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –Pregunté nerviosa.

Él asintió y llamó al camarero, éste se acercó con la cuenta. Jacob pagó.

Cuando se levantó me cogió la mano como antes, pero yo la quite enseguida. Aunque pudiera parecer raro, no quería que Edward se enfadase.

Jacob parecía pensativo y el camino a casa se pasó en silencio.

Suspiré cuando llegamos a casa, me disculpé con Jacob y me encerré en la habitación. Llamé a Ángela para quedar con ella mañana por la noche e ir juntos al bar. Estaba ansiosa, quería volver a ver a Edward.

Ella aceptó encantada y me preguntó el interés por salir si yo nunca quería hacerlo, le conté la verdad. Ella pegó un gritito emocionado cuando le conté lo ocurrido en el baño. Me dijo que se lo presentará mañana. Yo acepté.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando sobre cosas sin interés. Tuve que colgar ya que me llamaba mi padre. Ella se despidió con un nos vemos mañana, traeré a Ben.

Cuando bajé los Black y mi padre estaban reunidos y no sé porque me dio un escalofrió. Me acerqué a ellos cuando mi padre habló:

-Nos ha contado Jacob que os la habéis pasado bien –Empezó mi padre con una sonrisa- Podrías salir mañana por la noche, es sábado.

Yo inconscientemente empecé a negar la cabeza.

-¿Algún problema Isabella? –Gruñó mi padre.

-Yo… Bueno padre, yo he quedado mañana con Ángela para acabar un trabajo para el lunes –Mentí rápidamente.

Él gruñó.

-¿A qué hora vendrás? –Preguntó esta vez Jacob –Quizá podríamos salir un poco.

Él maldito sonrió satisfecho.

Charlie me miró a la espera de que aceptase. No podía hacer, había quedado con Edward.

-Verás Jacob, voy a pasar la noche con ella –Expliqué, esperando a que tuviese sentido- El domingo lo estudiaremos un poco antes de presentarlo.

La sonrisa de Jacob se fue. Yo suspiré, quitármelo de encima iba a ser difícil.

Mi padre me miró con una expresión que decía que no estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía hacer nada, él era el primero que me decía que los estudios eran muy importantes. Era un estúpido convenenciero.

La cocinera nos avisó que la cena ya estaba lista.

Odié cenar con ellos.

Billy y Charlie se enfrascaron en una conversación de negocios, lo que más me llamo la atención fue que intentaban hundir una empresa, no dijeron el nombre, solo escuché Carlisle y su hijo.

-¿Bella? –Me llamó Jacob.

Giré la cabeza fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Si, Jacob? –Intenté actuar con amabilidad y creo que lo conseguí dado la sonrisa de gilipollas que puso Jacob.

-Estaba pensando si el lunes o el martes querrías ir al cine –Dijo.

Juro por Dios que intenté no rodar los ojos ante tal petición, pero me sobrepuso la pregunta, al menos lo disimulé un poco.

-No sé Jacob, tengo deberes que hacer además de estudiar –Rechacé amablemente.

Él no desistió.

-Bueno, pues algún día que no tengas nada que hacer –Dijo como si nada.

Es un maldito capullo prepotente, pensé asqueada.

Una vez pasó la tediosa cena, me pude ir alegando que estaba cansada.

Tenía que llamar a Ángela y suplicar quedarme en su casa, si no lo hacía se notaría la mentira y tendría que salir con Jacob. Y yo quería salir con Edward. Quería sentir sus labios contra los míos y sus manos rodeándome.

Suspiré soñadoramente. Lo admitía estaba quizá un pelín obsesionada con él.

Sacudí mi cabeza y llame a Ángela explicándole el cambio de planes y que si por favor me podía quedar en su casa, ella respondió que por supuesto, también me dijo que fuera a su casa allá las doce del medio día para no levantar sospechas puesto que íbamos hacer el trabajo.

Yo me disculpé por si era una molestia pero ella negó diciéndome que no pasaba nada.

Yo suspiré agradecida, decidí irme a dormir, ya que deseaba que fuera el día de mañana. Me costó un poco dormir, pero al final recordando el beso de Edward me dormí.

Me desperté con el sonido de un golpe. Parpadeé confundida.

Cuando regreso al mundo real, me di cuenta que el ruido venía de la puerta, alguien estaba llamando.

Con un gruñido me levante y abrí la puerta de un tirón, bastante enfadada.

Me sorprendí cuando vi a Jacob enfrente de mí.

Jacob no tuve el menor pudor en observarme de arriba abajo. Yo me sonrojé un poco, puesto que solo llevaba una camiseta cuatro tallas más grandes que la mía, y solo cubría lo necesario.

-Tu padre me ha pedido que venga a decirte que vamos a desayunar-Dijo acercándose hacia mí.

Yo retrocedí. ¿Qué coño se creía para entrar en mi puto cuarto así?

Le empujé hacia atrás cuando se acercó lo suficiente para rozarme.

Él negó la cabeza como si no comprendiera porque lo alejaba.

-Estás sexy –Me susurró- Te estoy imaginando desnuda y permíteme decirte que me estoy poniendo caliente.

Vi la intención de tocarme, pero lo aleje. Estaba aterrada, pero no lo demostré.

-Vete Jacob, no me importa –Le dije con voz dura –No quiero que te acerques a mí.

Él se paró en seco. Murmuró un "zorra mojigata" y se largó de mi habitación dando un portazo. La actitud de Jacob me asustaba un poco, no me gustaba como me miraba y mucho menos que pensara esas cosas de mí.

Me acordé de que me esperaban para desayunar, así que me cambie rápido y bajé.

En el comedor la comida ya estaba servida.

Me disculpé por mi tardanza y nos dispusimos a comer. Era más fácil cuando nos estaban los estúpidos Black y comía sin mi padre.

De reojo vi a Jacob que me miraba frunciendo el seño, me estremecí.

-Isabella ¿A qué hora te vas? –Dijo Charlie con su voz monótona.

- A las doce –Dije con igual de indiferencia.

Asintió y se dirigió a Billy empezando a hablar del partido de esta noche.

Me sentía incómoda con Jacob a mi lado.

Comí lo más rápido que pude y me arrepentí enseguida, ya que se me revolvió el estómago. Nada más terminar el desayuno, subí a mi habitación para recoger los libros de estudios y la ropa para la noche, además del pijama.

Esperé pacientemente ojeando un libro hasta que fueron las doce y poder marcharme.

Envié un mensaje a Ángela para avisarla que ya iba a su casa.

Recogí mi mochila y me dirigí abajo. En el salón estaban los tres hablando, no se dieron cuenta de que había bajado.

Carraspeé para llamarles la atención. Se giraron.

-Yo ya me voy –Les dije –Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós –Dijo mi padre.

-Hasta luego Isabella-Dijo Jacob mirándome serio.

Billy simplemente sacudió su mano en mi dirección.

Esta vez sí cogí el coche para irme a casa de Ángela, llegué en unos diez minutos.

Llamé y abrió enseguida.

-Hola Bella –Dijo lanzándose hacia mí y abrazándome.

-Hola, Ang –Le dije respondiendo al abrazo –Gracias por permitir que me quede aquí.

-Sabes que no me importa, es más, estoy encantada –Dijo con entusiasmo.

Yo reí con ella.

-Y bueno ¿Estás preparada para encontrarte con él otra vez? –Dijo curiosa.

-Si –Suspiré-Me siento rara con respecto a él, es como si lo necesitase todo el tiempo, me hace sentir bien conmigo.

Porque con él es como si no me tuviera que preocupar más por mi padre y me hacía sentir como si todo estuviera bien, como si estuviera a segura.

-Amiga, ese chico te ha tocada –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara –No me imagino cuando empecéis a salir.

Un escalofrío de tristeza me recorrió.

-Ángela no creo que salgamos –me sinceré con ella- Él se ve muy importante, como si tuviera mucho dinero y poder, no creo que quiera salir nadie como yo.

-Bella –Dijo incrédula –Me contaste que te dijo en el baño que eras suya y por lo que me dijiste parecía bastante posesivo.

Yo suspiré, era cierto. Odiaba ser tan insegura.

-Olvidémonos de él un rato-Dijo Ang- Vamos a divertirnos.

Y nos divertimos. Realmente nos hicimos la manicura y reímos como locas, contándonos cosas sin sentido. Como amaba este tipo de tardes con Ángela.

Ángela dijo que como yo era la invitada yo hacía la comida. Era una perra de amiga pero aún así la amaba.

Me puse a cocinar algo sencillo, pasta.

El resto del día lo pasamos igual de bien.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer Ángela dijo que era hora de cambiarnos para esta noche, yo me puse un poco nerviosa, estaba nerviosa, vería a Edward de nuevo.

Había traído un vestido negro, un poco suelto. Me venía a medio muslo y tenía un cinturón negro también por debajo de mis pechos.

-Estás hermosa Bella –Dijo Ángela, pasándome unos zapatos de tacón.

Yo gruñí, pero los acepte.

Ella también se puso un vestido, era marrón y más corto que el mío. Ella dijo que quería impresionar a Ben y dejarlo con las ganas para que la desease más. - Y eso era lo que más me resultaba gracioso de su relación, que intentaba seducirlo, después de haber quedado en conocerse primero y luego ya, sexo-.

Yo me sonrojé, quería que Edward me deseara. Quería causarle los mismos sentimientos que él causaba en mí.

-Vamos Bella –Dijo Ángela –Vamos a cenar antes de irnos.

Yo asentí y esta vez fue ella quien preparó un par de sándwiches.

Cuando acabamos, nos maquillamos un poco con lápiz de ojos, rímel y brillo de labios.

-Venga, Ben nos está esperando –Dijo sonriendo.

Me di cuenta que ya eran las once y media de la noche, se nos había hecho un poco tarde.

Nerviosa nos fuimos andando al bar de la otra noche.

-Bella –Me llamó Ang –Deja de tocarte el pelo, te lo vas a arrancar, tranquilízate.

-Es muy fácil decirlo –Dije por lo bajo.

Vi como ella rodaba los ojos.

Cuando por fin llegamos al bar, tras veinte minutos, temblaba un poco.

Ángela como si nada, abrió la puerta y busco con la mirada a Ben, una vez lo encontró nos hizo dirigirnos hacia él.

Yo escaneé el lugar en busca de Edward pero no lo veía. Quizá no había venido o no había podido venir, me sentí decepcionada con ese pensamiento.

Estábamos llegando a donde estaba Ben, el cual sonreía a mi amiga como si no hubiera nadie más en el bar que ella, fue cuando alguien tiró de mi brazo para girarme.

Iba a llamar a Ángela asustada hasta que escuche su voz.

-¿A dónde ibas preciosa? –Susurró en mi oído.

Yo levanté mi mirada, encontrándome con la de él.

-Edward –Susurré y sin poder evitarlo me lancé a sus brazos, besándolo.

Edward me respondió al beso de buena manera. Su lengua penetró mi boca sin permiso, encontrándose con la mía y enredándose en un juego sin fin. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura pegándome más a él. Mis manos no se quedaron quietas y se dirigieron a su pelo, tirándolo para acercarlo más a mí.

Gemí, cuando una mano suya se coló por debajo de mi vestido, acariciando mis muslos.

Me separé de él, jadeando por aire.

Él simplemente me sonrió.

Yo me giré para avisarle a mi amiga que este era Edward, cuando la vi mirándonos con los ojos y la boca abierta.

Yo me sonrojé, Ang nunca me había visto besar a nadie y que de repente lo haga con Edward y no siendo precisamente un beso inocente, era entendible que le sorprendiera un poco.

Yo dirigí mi mirada a Edward, éste estaba viendo hacia donde estaba viendo yo antes.

-Edward –Le di un tirón a su mano.

Enseguida su atención se volvió a mí.

-Te quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga –Le dije sonrojándome –Ella quiere conocerte.

Él rió y se dejó guiar por mí hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Ángela, la cual ya había recuperado la expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro, pero pude ver en sus ojos una chispa de curiosidad y maldad.

-Edward, esta es Ángela –Le presenté -Ángela te presento a Edward.

-Encantado de conocerte –Dijo Edward con su sonrisa que me hacía pensar cosas pervertidas que implicaba a él encima de mí o al revés, yo encima de él.

-La encantada de conocerte soy yo –Dijo Ángela, mirándome con picardía- Bella no para de hablar de ti.

Yo me sonrojé, maldita perra.

Edward me miró de manera fogosa. ¡Mierda!

Mi amiga nos invitó a sentar con ella y Ben, pero Edward rechazó la petición amablemente alegando que teníamos que hablar.

Yo lo miré dudosa. ¿De qué teníamos que hablar?

Mi amiga me miró con curiosidad, yo solo pude encogerme de hombros.

Edward me cogió fuertemente la mano y me arrastró hacia una mesa bastante solitaria.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar –Me dijo seriamente- No te vas a escapar.

-¿Ah sí? –Pregunté dudosa.

-Quiero saber quién es el chico con el que estabas y porque coño estabas con él –Gruñó.

Yo fruncí el seño.

Mierda, se refería a Jacob.

Suspiré cansada de tener que hablar de él, por una vez que podía quitármelo de encima.

-Bueno, Jacob es el hijo de un amigo de mi padre y esto… él quería conocer la ciudad un poco y se la enseñé –Relaté los hechos.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Una puta guía turística o qué? –Me preguntó con sorna.

Auch, eso dolió, quizá había metido a Edward en un pedestal que no se merecía. No tenía ningún derecho a hablarme así.

-Si es así como lo quieres ver –Le espeté enfadada, levantándome.

Antes de que pudiera dar si quiera un paso, Edward me atrapó.

Me sentó encima de él.

Respiró profundamente.

-Me cuesta controlarme –Gruñó en mi oído- No te enfades.

Yo suspiré.

-Entiende Edward, hice lo posible para alejarme de él, como me pediste, pero es difícil cuando está viviendo en el mismo techo que yo –Dijo apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Lo sentí tensarse.

-¿Él está viviendo en el mismo techo que tú? –Dijo despacio, marcando casa sílaba.

-Edward –Me quejé- Jacob y su padre han venido una temporada aquí y mi padre les ha permitido quedarse en casa.

Edward masculló algo parecido a: Maldito cabrón suertudo.

Puse mis manos a los dos lados de su cara.

-Tranquilízate –Susurré, acercando mi boca a la suya –No quiero nada con él, solo contigo.

Acto seguido de decir esas palabras, me arrepentí. Ahora pensaría que era una niña estúpida.

Y lo era. Mi padre me lo decía cada vez que podía.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos y cuando los encontró, me besó.

Estuvimos besándonos un rato hasta que nos separamos para respirar.

-Bien –Gruñó Edward, resignado –No quiero que se acerque más a ti, si te dice de salir, recházalo y si te dice o hace algo cuéntamelo rápidamente.

Yo asentí como una tonta.

Edward nos levantó.

-Vamos a pedir alguna bebida-dijo sin derecho a réplica.

Fue a la barra y pidió un mojito par mí y un brandy para él.

-¿Está todo bien? –Le pregunté insegura.

Él me miró al principio serio pero luego me sonrió.

-Todo bien –Se acercó para darme un beso suave en los labios. Mordí su labio antes de que se separara.

Bebimos en silencio. A lo lejos vi a Ángela haciéndome señales. Comprendí lo que quería decir.

-Edward, ahora vengo –Dije dándole un beso rápido.

Me fui al baño, dejando mis cosas con él.

-Oh Dios mío Bella –Gritó –Está buenísimo, me dan ganas de tirármelo.

Se nota que había bebido, olía a alcohol. Sinceramente me molestó su último comentario, Edward era mío.

-Ang –Dije pacientemente- No seas egoísta, tú tienes a Ben.

Ella suspiró.

-Tienes razón –Dijo riendo tontamente –Me voy con él.

Y se fue. Me quede anonada. ¿Para eso me había hecho venir?

Negué la cabeza.

Salí fuera y vi que Edward seguía en el mismo sitio.

Me reuní con él otra vez.

Edward cogió las bebidas y nos sentó en una mesa distinta a la anterior.

Nos sentamos juntos, yo temé de mi bebida, estaba muy buena.

-¿Te gusta? –Me susurró mientras su mano se posaba en mi muslo.

Yo asentí incapaz de hablar al sentir como me empezaba a acariciar subiendo lentamente.

Desesperada dirigí mis labios a los suyos en un beso demandante, el apretó su agarre y me puso encima suyo. Mis manos empezaron a acariciar su pecho por encima de su camisa mientras iban hacia su cuello. Su lengua entró en mi boca sin ningún tipo de aviso. Le di un tirón suave a sus labios.

Su mano se acercó peligrosamente a mi coño.

Yo jadeé cuando me acarició por encima de mis braguitas.

Empujé su cara más cerca de la mía.

Le escuché gruñir por lo bajo, sentí como Edward iba a bajarme un poco las bragas, cuando lo aparté.

-No –Dije sonrojada.

Él me miró a los ojos, entonces sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien –Murmuró contra mis labios para volverme a besar.

La noche pasó entre besos largos y calientes.

Cuando me fui con Ángela a su casa estaba contenta. Adoré esta noche, sentir los labios y manos de Edward me ponían caliente y me sentía bien.

Una vez acostadas, sentí que mi móvil recibía un mensaje.

**Esta noche estabas preciosa. Me ha encantado pasarla contigo. Amo tu piel y tu boca. Eres tan deliciosa. Sólo mío. Que descanses. Edward.**

Yo jadeé y esa fue la primera noche de muchas que me quedé sin poder dormir.

* * *

**¡Hooola! Ya estoy aquí^^**

**Antes que nada, gracias a todos los comentarios. Estoy agradecida por ello.**

**Melania no te pude responder puesto que no tienes cuenta, gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado^^**

**Iba a subirlo antes de ir a la uni, pero no he podido. Al menos ya está aquí. Espero realmente que les guste. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declamier: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo decidí montar esta historia con ellos por simple diversión.**

**¡Gracias por todos los que me leéis, de verdad! Me hacéis muy feliz.**

**Espero que os guste éste nuevo capítulo. **

**Gracias a mi hermana, ella es tan linda, me lee y me corrige lo que tengo mal escrito o algo que no tiene sentido.**

**Y ahora sin más….**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Me costó mucho trabajo dormirme por culpa de los besos y caricias de Edward. Quizá le debería haberle dejado tocarme, quizá ahora piense que soy una niña estúpida y sin experiencia. Gruñí, eso es lo que soy.

Después decidí que si le hubiera molestado eso no me habría enviado el mensaje. Todo esto era tan complejo para mí.

¿Y sí lo hubiera dejado tocarme? ¿Y sí le pareció absurdo presentarle a Angie? ¿Y sí no le gusta como beso? ¿Y sí no le gusto yo? Estaba harta de tantos ¿Y sí…?

Suspiré tontamente, él me gustaba y mucho.

Me gustaba su sonrisa, su pelo sexy y desordenado, sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus pasionales y demandantes besos, sus caricias indecentes, su olor, su voz, me gustaba todo de él.

No sé cuando quedé dormida, sólo recuerdo los estúpidos rayos de sol dándome en la cara y despertándome.

-Ugh –Gruñí girándome y tapándome la cara con la almohada.

-Venga Bella, que son las once y estoy aburrida –Dijo la voz de mi querida amiga dándome sacudidas en el hombro –Además me tienes que contar que tal con ese hombre sexy con sonrisa matadora.

-¡Ángela! –Me quejé gruñendo contra la almohada.

-Vamos, no te guardes esas cosas sucias para ti sola –Dijo –Yo también quiero disfrutar.

-No pasó nada –Le dije esta vez.

Me giré para encararla y vi sus ojos brillando de curiosidad y fascinación.

-Yo vi como te metía mano en varias ocasiones –Se quejó.

Yo suspiré avergonzada y dije:

-Yo le aparté.

Ella pegó un gritito.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? –Dijo incrédula.

-Angie, sabes que nunca he estado con un chico y me daba vergüenza que lo supiera o lo notase –Le dije avergonzada. Agaché mi cabeza sonrojada.

Ella suspiró.

-Bella, si quieres seguir con él, algún día lo va a saber –Dijo como si fuera obvio, realmente era obvio – Además te aseguro que una vez te sientas bien con el sexo, no querrás parar de hacerlo, lo digo por experiencia.

-Sé que tendrá que saberlo alguna vez –Dije apesumbrada-Sólo espero que no huya.

-¿Por qué demonios lo haría? –Dijo como si yo fuera estúpida.

-No lo sé, quizá quiera a chicas con experiencia y no a vírgenes que no saben comportarse en la cama –Dije asqueada por la conversación.

-Créeme, he visto como te mira y le va importar una mierda que seas virgen –Dijo segura.

-Dejemos de hablar de esto –Dije avergonzada.

Asintió con acuerdo.

Me contó sobre su noche con Ben, empezó a decir que él era perfecto para ella, compartían muchos gustos y habían quedado para ir al cine el lunes.

Yo gruñí, no me acordaba que tenía que ir a trabajar. Era un asco, pero era lo que había. En esta vida era lo que me tocaba, trabajar para no vivir en la casa de ese estúpido hombre-porque a ese estúpido hombre no se le podía llamar padre-. Necesitaba el dinero además esta semana ya iría a trasladarme al piso nuevo.

Le comenté a Ángela si me ayudaría a trasladarme y ella aceptó encantada, diciendo que era hora de que me fuera de ese lugar al que llamaba casa. Además, ella estaba emocionada por poder ayudarme con la decoración y esas cosas que tanto le gustaban a ella.

Ángela me convenció de quedarme a comer antes de irme, no tuve mucha opción. Sinceramente no quería llegar a casa y encontrarme con Jacob, tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer, además odiaría que Edward nos viera juntos por culpa de la insistencia de mi padre.

Después de comer con Ángela me dirigí a mi casa con el coche que había traído ayer.

Llegué y gracias a Dios no había nadie. Me dirigí a mi habitación y decidí darme una ducha para relajarme.

Estaba dudosa en si enviarle un mensaje a Edward o no. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Te extraño? ¿Quiero estar en tus brazos? ¿Quiero volver a verte?

Era jodidamente difícil intentar controlar mis sentimientos y reacciones referentes a Edward. Pensé también en pedirle una cita, pero no estaba seguro de que aceptaría.

No sabía que haría el resto del día, está casa era como una jodida prisión sin poder hacer nada, además las cosas se complicaban con Jacob aquí. Le prometí a Edward que no me acercaría pero no podría hacer mucho si se acercaba él. Realmente esperaba que él no se me acercara a mí, no sólo por Edward, sino por mí también, ya que cada vez me daba más asco y nunca lo admitiría, pero a veces tenía un poco de temor de la mirada que me dirigía.

Intenté quedarme todo lo que pude encerrada en mi jodida habitación pero estaba demasiado asqueada siempre de estar escondiéndome. ¡Esto no era vida! Jodida la suerte mía.

Con un suspiro de resignación decidí ir a bajo a ver la tele.

Seguía sin haber nadie, mejor.

Estaban dando un programa bastante divertido sobre caídas y meteduras de patas. Me reí bastante, y pasé un rato agradable.

Al rato escuché que alguien llegaba a casa, supuse que era mi padre y los Black y en efecto, eran ellos.

-Isabella ¿Qué tal el trabajo? –Fue lo primero que me preguntó Charlie.

-Bien, mañana lo presentamos –Dije siguiendo con la mentira del principio.

-Espero que saques buenas notas –Gruñó antes de irse con Billy a su despacho.

-Hola Isabella –Dijo Jacob sentándose a mi lado.

-Hola –Susurré, intentando ignorarlo mientras veía la televisión.

-No entiendo porque no quieres intentarlo –Dijo cogiéndome el brazo.

Me solté de su agarre de forma brusca.

-Y yo no entiendo cómo no comprendes que no quiero nada contigo –Le dije rudamente.

Jacob maldijo.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso? –Me dijo con sorna.

Yo le miré interrogante.

-Te estás follando a otro –Yo lo miré con una ceja alzada –No me lo niegues, tienes un chupetón en el cuello.

Palidecí. ¡Mierda!

No me había dado cuenta, maldito Edward.

-Bueno ¿Y qué? –Pregunté a la defensiva.

Jacob se puso a reír mientras me daba una mirada maliciosa. Temblé, no me gustaría saber lo que pensaba en este momento.

-Tú padre está intentando que acabemos juntos para asegurar la estabilidad el pacto que ha hecho con mi padre –Me susurró en tono morboso –Yo no tengo en nada en contra de eso.

Su mano se dirigió a mi muslo donde apretó fuertemente.

Emití un gemido de protesta, me hacía daño. Su agarré no se aflojó en vez de eso fue subiendo un poco más.

-Yo estaría encantado de tener todo contigo –Finalizó.

Puse mi mano encima de la suya para que parase.

-Apártate –Gruñí intentando alejar su mano.

Jacob sonrió mientras se apartaba.

Me sentí impotente, quería alejarlo de mí para siempre pero no podía, él se volvería acercar una vez tras otra hasta conseguir lo que quisiese.

-No voy aceptar los caprichos de mi padre –Dije mientras me levantaba y me iba a mí cuarto.

Rápidamente me dirigí al cuarto de baño a mirarme el chupetón.

Jadeé cuando lo vi. Maldita sea, Edward.

Me deshice el moño que me había hecho y acomodé mi pelo de manera que se me tapase el chupetón del cuello.

Esa noche me excusé con un dolor de cabeza, me fui a dormir enseguida. Tendría que estar descansada, esa semana iba a estar ocupada con los estudios, trabajo y encima la mudanza.

Sinceramente estaba deseosa de mudarme ya, así me alejaría de mi padre y de los Black, ya que estos últimos se iban a quedar dos semanas más. Felizmente no iba a quedarme con ellos esas dos semanas.

No sé cuando me dormí pero me desperté con un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Gruñí.

Me di una ducha rápida y baje a desayunar.

Tuve suerte y no estaba nadie en la cocina, amablemente la cocinera me preparó tostadas y café.

Una vez desayunada me fui a lavarme los dientes, coger la mochila y me fui a clases.

En clases pude hablar un poco con Ángela. Hoy tenía su cita con su encantador Ben, por lo que me contó iban muy bien, hablaban todos los días ya fuera por teléfono o por Messenger.

Cuando acabaron las clases me fui a comer sola para después poder ir a trabajar. No es que me apasionara pero joder, prefería eso antes que llegar a casa y que me molestase, ya tanto Charlie como Jacob.

Cuando llegué al restaurante me dijeron que tenía que atender la mesa tres y ocho.

Me cambie de ropa en dos minutos y salí con una sonrisa y mi bloc de notas a la mesa tres.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué desean tomar para beber? –Dije amablemente.

Los señores de las mesa me sonrieron y me pidieron dos cervezas.

-En un minuto os las traigo –Dije andando hacía la barra para pedir las cervezas.

-Aquí tienes Bella –Dijo Sarah pasándome las cervezas.

Le agradecí y me fui a la mesa.

-Aquí tienen –Les sonreí -¿Ya han decidido que van a comer?

Ellos asintieron y me dijeron lo que querían, lo escribí en el bloc de notas.

-Enseguida os traigo la comida –Finalicé yendo hacia la cocina y entregándoles el pedido.

Fui a la mesa ocho.

Prácticamente hice lo mismo todo el tiempo, traerles la bebida y luego la comida.

Cuando los hombres de la mesa tres se fueron, me mandaron a la mesa siete y dos.

Suspiré mientras fingía una sonrisa amable.

Cuando acabé de atender las mesas que tenía me pusieron detrás de la barra y a Sarah le pusieron a atender unas pocas mesas.

Estaba sacando todas las bebidas que me iban pidiendo cuando noté de reojo que alguien se ponía detrás de la barra.

-Un momento –Dije a la persona que esperaba que le atendiese.

Acabé de dar todas bebidas que me pidieron cuando me giré hacía la persona que estaba detrás de la barra.

Abrí los ojos al encontrarme a Edward.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –Dije sorprendida.

-Vaya… ¿Así atiendes a los clientes? Voy a tener que ponerte una queja –Dijo sonriendo.

Yo negué la cabeza.

-Disculpa –Dije un poco arrepentida- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Te he estado llamando durante toda la tarde –Me dijo -Supongo que no has podido escucharlo, no sabía que trabajabas.

Yo enarqué una ceja.

-Creía que quería que le atendiese señor –Le dije en tono de burla.

-Usted señorita es una impertinente –Me gruñó de broma.

Me reí tontamente.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –Le pregunté curiosa.

-Me encontré a Ángela cerca de la universidad –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo fruncí el seño.

-Una cerveza, por favor –Me pidió.

Como una monótona le serví una cerveza.

-Esos no son modales señorita- se burló de mí otra vez -¿Dónde está mi beso?

-Estoy trabajando –Le advertí – Y no tengo intención de perder el trabajo por tu capricho.

Edward bufó frustrado.

-Odio que trabajes –Gruñó –Te quita tiempo que debería ser para mí.

Yo lo miré incrédula.

Sarah se acercó y me pidió tres coca-colas, dos fantas de naranja y una botella de agua.

Saqué todas las bebidas y se las pase.

Edward me estaba observando fijamente.

-¿Qué tal la cerveza? –Le pregunté al ver que apenas había bebido.

-Cuando antes me la beba antes me echarás –Dijo tranquilamente-Así que mejor me la bebo poco a poco.

Yo rodé los ojos.

-¿A qué hora terminas el turno? –Me preguntó.

Yo miré la hora, eran las seis.

-Aún me queda una hora –Le contesté.

Un hombre mayor se puso en la barra y me pidió un shot de tequila.

¿No era un poco pronto para emborracharse? Me encogí de hombros.

Le serví la bebida y me dio el dinero.

Cuando llegó la hora, le dije a Edward que me iba a cambiar que ya había acabado.

É l sonrió, me pagó y bebió más de la mitad cerveza que le quedaba de un trago.

Yo me reí tontamente mientras me dirigía a cambiarme.

Una vez me despedí de Sarah, Edward me rodeó la cintura y estampó sus labios contra los míos. Yo le respondí el beso sin dudarlo.

Nuestros labios se separaron pero nuestras frentes se ajuntaron.

-Hola –Dije tontamente.

Él rió.

-Bien –Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró fuera del restaurante -¿Tienes prisa para irte a casa?

-No –Le dije - ¿Tú no deberías estar trabajando?

Edward me miró como si fuera una loca.

-Acabo a las cuatro y media, no a las siete –Dijo como si fuera algo obvio –Además soy el jefe, siempre puedo salir antes.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Usted manda jefe –Tonteé un poco con él -¿A dónde tiene pensado llevarme?

-Si por mí fuera, estarías en mi cama nena –Me guiñó un ojo.

Yo me sonrojé.

-Edward-Le gruñí.

-No juegues si no sabes continuar el juego –Dijo engreídamente.

Me quedé parada. Oh no señor, eso no se queda así. Actúe más por el orgullo que por otra cosa.

Me puse delante de Edward y deslicé mis manos por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su paquete, donde le di un ligero apretón.

-¿Quién dice que no sé jugar? –Le susurré sensualmente en el oído.

Me separé y me fije que estaba muy sorprendido y quieto.

Sonreí orgullosamente, aunque luego me puse a pensar. Oh Dios mío, le había tocado el paquete. Mi pequeña zorra interior sonrió y lo afirmó.

Noté como Edward me cogió de la cintura y me arrastró hacia un coche, a pesar de mis quejas, mientras el gruñía algo así cómo "me encanta tu juego".

* * *

**Tengo que decir que me encanta éste final y lo que viene después pero eso me lo aguardo para mi solita muajajaja.**

**No, enserio gracias por vuestros reviews, me encantan. ^^**

**Gracias por tu rewiew Melania, no sé si haré un Edward Pow, pero me lo pensaré y no, Edward no sabe quién es Bella, eso viene más adelante y con sorpresa muajaja, gracias por comentar me hace mucha ilusión los comentarios^^ **

**Gracias por tu rewiew madeki, no me deja responderte a tu cuenta. Edward nos encanta *O* jajaja, subiré pronto, una vez por semana seguro. **

**Otra vez, gracias a mi hermana y mi amigo. A ver si me lees eh bonito. Jajaja**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**¡Buen día para todos y todas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declamier: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo decidí montar esta historia con ellos por simple diversión.**

**Todo esto ha sido inspirado por la canción Rebel Love Song de Black Veil Bridges, si no les gusta mi historia echen la culpa al grupo, jajajaj, era broma, yo soy responsable.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

-Edward –Pataleé como una niña para que me soltase -¿Dónde me llevas?

Él rió mientras me bajaba y me abría la puerta del que supuse que sería su coche.

-Sorpresa –Dijo mientras me acomodaba en el asiente y él se iba a subir en el suyo.

-Mientras que llegue a casa antes de las diez y media me vale –Le dije sonriendo mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara.

Entonces me acordé del chupetón.

-Edward –Le gruñí.

Él siguió mirando hacia delante pero me prestaba atención.

-Me hiciste un jodido chupetón –Dije medio mosqueada, total ya lo había asumido –Jacob lo descubrió.

Edward se tensó.

-Esa boca –Gruñó -¿Y qué mierdas importa que él lo haya visto?

Ahora el ambiente se notaba tenso.

-Esa boca-Le gruñí yo a él- E importa y mucho, se lo puede decir a mi padre.

-¿Qué importa lo que diga tu padre? –Espetó-Tienes diecinueve años, no eres una niña.

Yo suspiré intentando calmarme, era obvio que Edward no sabía de mi "agradable" relación con mi padre.

-Tienes razón –Dije.

Después de la pequeña discusión que tuvimos estuvimos en un silencio muy tenso.

Me dispuse a mirar por la ventana, veía pasear a jóvenes, habían un par de parejas, una madre con su hijo que estaba llorando y un hombre mayor paseando a un perro peludo.

Debió pasar como unos diez minutos cuando el auto se detuvo. Estábamos en frente de un edifico muy elegante y seguramente muy caro también.

-Vamos –Dijo Edward en un tono seco.

Yo me bajé del auto y me puse a su lado.

Edward me cogió la mano y me arrastró dentro del edificio.

Fruncí el seño. ¿Dónde diablos estábamos? ¿Y porque estábamos aquí?

Edward saludo al que parecía ser un portero y me condujo dentro del ascensor. Marcó el número siete.

Vi de reojo a Edward, parecía que se había tranquilizado un poco, pero seguía manteniendo el rostro bastante serio.

Di un suspiro, al parecer Edward se percató, ya que giró su rostro y me miró.

Me quedé viendo sus ojos verdes brillantes y no me di cuenta que nos estábamos acercando hasta que se juntaron nuestros labios.

Sus labios se volvieron posesivos y un poco agresivos, yo no me quede atrás y le devolví el beso de la misma forma. Mis manos se fueron a su querido pelo y sus manos me cogieron la cintura para acercarme a él.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché un pi. Edward se separó un poco de mí y me arrastró hacia afuera del ascensor.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que estaba en el apartamento de Edward, me sentí estúpida de no haberme dado cuenta.

Edward abrió la puerta y nada más entrar, estampó mi cuerpo contra la puerta y me besó.

Edward me levantó por la cintura para que enrollase mis piernas en su cintura, en un segundo lo hice. Envolví su cuello con mis brazos para poder besarlo mejor. Mordió mis labios, solté un gemido que produjo que su lengua entrase en mi boca.

Una mano de Edward se coló por dentro de mi camisera, me acarició suavemente el estómago y fue subiendo lentamente hasta mis pechos, primero me acarició el derecho y después el izquierdo, gemí.

Mi espalda estaba apoyada en la puerta por lo tanto cuando me quitó la camiseta fue mucho más fácil para él.

Mis piernas seguían enrolladas en su cintura, Edward de vez en cuando envestía sus caderas con las mías.

Oh Dios mío, esto era de locas, jamás me había sentido tan bien.

-Edward –Gemí.

Sentí como Edward sonreía junto a mis labios.

Edward empezó a andar conmigo encima hasta una habitación, supuse.

Una vez entramos me tiró en la cama sin llegar a ser rudo. Nos quitó los zapatos y calcetines.

Edward se puso encima de mí y empezó a repartir besos húmedos desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos.

Me sentí necesidad en la parte de abajo, en mi bajo vientre.

Me arqueé un poco, cosa que aprovechó para quitarme el sujetador.

No sentí pudor, estaba tan caliente que no me importó nada.

Pasé mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, acaricie sus músculos y pectorales luego le quité la camiseta como pude, aunque él me ayudó bastante.

Sus labios se dirigieron hacia mis pechos, donde mordió suavemente mi pezón derecho, mientras que con su mano me acariciaba el otro pecho.

Yo gemía, me encantaba tener a Edward encima de mí.

Arañé su espalda cuando me mordió el otro pezón pero más fuerte.

Ambos gemimos.

Sentía que cada vez estaba más húmeda.

Edward deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, me desabrochó el pantalón y me lo sacó.

Sus labios besaron mi estómago mientras sus manos me acariciaban mis muslos, poco a poco subiendo.

En un momento de lucidez, me di cuenta que no le había dicho a Edward sobre mi inexperiencia sobre el tema y como sigamos así íbamos a acabar teniendo sexo.

Gemí cuando la boca de Edward se posó en mi muslo y lo mordió. Era jodidamente excitante y me gustaba demasiado.

Sus manos subieron hasta llegar a mis bragas negras.

-Edward para-Jadeé con el poco sentido que me quedaba.

Edward se me quedó mirando fijamente y yo me sonrojé.

-¿He hecho algo mal? –Me dijo un poco preocupado.

Yo negué la cabeza repetidamente.

-No, no, eso sólo que y…yo –Tartamudeé un poco al final-Es solo que nunca he estado con un chico antes de esta forma.

Edward se paró bruscamente. Yo lo miré con miedo, no sabía cómo actuar ahora.

-¿Nunca has tenido sexo? –Preguntó y parecía curioso.

-No –Dije sonrojándome.

Edward suspiró sonoramente.

-Está bien –Dijo amablemente -¿Quieres que paremos?

Nos señalo con la mano, obviando el hecho de que estaba desnuda exceptuando por las bragas que traía puesta.

No quería parar pero tampoco quería llegar al final, me sentía bien con los besos y eso pero no estaba preparada para llegar al final.

-No –Me sinceré –Pero aún no quiero…

Edward no me dejó acabar, simplemente estampó sus labios contras los míos, causando que gimiera.

-Bien, no tenemos porque llegar al final –Dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente- Podemos divertirnos igual ¿no?

Sin que me diera tiempo a responder volvió a juntar nuestros labios y fue como si volviéramos a retomar el asunto desde donde lo habíamos dejado antes de que yo lo interrumpiese.

Sin poder evitarlo, rodeé su cintura con mis piernas para acercarlo a mí, Edward envistió sus caderas y el beso se fue haciendo más pasional.

Mis manos acariciaron sus pectorales con suavidad, rascando con mis uñas con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Sus manos se dirigieron a mis pechos, donde los acarició y apretó un poco.

Gemí y como acto involuntario levante mis caderas.

Edward se levantó un poco y como consecuencia deshice el agarre con mis piernas. Me fue besando desde mis labios hasta mi estómago, pasando por mi cuello y pechos dando de vez en cuando lamidas.

Jadeé cuando su mano se metió por dentro de mis bragas, acariciándome el clítoris.

Su dedo frotó mi clítoris un poco, mientras que con otra mano me bajaba las bragas.

Me dio un poco de cosa al estar tan expuesta, pero cuando Edward me dijo que era hermosa y perfecta para él, se me pasó.

Subió su boca a la mía y me besó, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Preciosa –Susurró en un jadeo.

Mi respiración iba muy irregular y no pude evitar soltar otro jadeo cuando Edward frotó mi clítoris otra vez.

-Estás muy húmeda –Jadeó mientras le mordía el cuello.

Sentí como un dedo entró en mí.

-Edward-Gemí.

Empezó a mover el dedo mientras mis manos se dirigían a su espalda y lo agarraba. Mis labios se concentraron en la piel de su cuello, cuando metió un segundo dedo le mordí.

Sentí un poco de incomodidad pero enseguida se me pasó.

Edward me miró, le sonreí y le volví a besarlo. Sus dedos se empezaron a mover dentro de mí. Con la mano libre Edward empezó a acariciarme los pechos y tiraba de mi pezón.

Sentí como mi estómago se apretaba o algo extraño, no podía saber exactamente que me pasaba, pero al parecer Edward si, dirigió su mano que estaba en mis pechos hasta mi clítoris, donde lo empezó a acariciar, yo empecé a gemir más fuerte.

Sentí como mis paredes se contraían y llegué al famoso orgasmo.

Grité el nombre de Edward mientras cerraba los ojos.

Poco a poco me fui relajando mientras notaba los besos de Edward por mis mejillas, frente, nariz y labios.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi sonriendo.

-Ahora me toca a mí –Dije poniéndome -con un pequeño esfuerzo- encima de él -Pero me vas a tener que ayudar un poco.

Antes de que dijese algo, le besé.

Me acomodé como pude encima de él y dirigí mis manos hacia el cinturón de su pantalón. Lo quité con ayuda de Edward.

Le bajé el pantalón un poco y con un poco de timidez metí la mano por debajo de su bóxer.

Sentí su erección contra mi mano, la acaricié desde la base hasta el glande.

Edward gimió suavemente.

Entonces lo agarré y empecé a deslizar mi mano de arriba abajo. Sentí como la mano de Edward rodeaba la mía y la apretaba. Empezó a guiarme como quería que la moviese. Una vez cogí el ritmo que le gustaba a Edward, él deshizo su agarré de mi mano.

Según iban aumentando los gemidos de Edward iba bombeando más rápido, al final con un ronco gemido se corrió.

Me tumbé al lado de Edward, éste me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó.

Estuvimos besándonos un pequeño rato.

-Mañana tengo una reunión y dudo que me dejen en paz –Dijo él en tono amargado- Pero el miércoles puedo ir a recogerte y salir algún sitio.

-Um –Susurré –El miércoles empiezo mi mudanza.

-¿Te mudas? -Se sorprendió -¿Sola?

-No, con Jacob –Dije con sarcasmo y juro que nada más decirlo, me arrepentí.

Edward se tensó y su rostro se volvió frio y serio.

-Lo siento –Susurré –Sí, me mudo sola.

Pero él no se relajo.

-¿Dónde te vas a instalar? –Dijo serio.

Le indiqué la dirección.

-Te veré allí a las siete –Dijo –Supongo que irás después del trabajo ¿no?

Yo asentí.

-Ya es tarde –Dijo secamente-Te voy a llevar a tu casa.

Nos vestimos en silencio, busqué mi ropa, pero no encontraba mi camiseta.

-¿Edward? –Dije dudosa.

Él me miró serio.

-No encuentro mi camisa –Dije sonrojándome.

Él sonrió, muy poco pero lo hizo.

-Creo recordar que te la quité fuera –Dijo.

Entonces me acordé, salí al salón para recogerla.

Antes no me había dado cuenta, pero el apartamento era enorme. El salón estaba amueblado con estanterías que contenían libros, dos sofás negros y la televisión, al lado estaba la cocina, ésta tenía una barra americana.

Me quedé mirándola, siempre me habían gustado.

-Ahí te haré el amor algún día –Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme.

Edward me pasó la camiseta y yo me la puse.

Salimos del apartamento y bajamos con el ascensor. Edward se veía aún molesto.

-¿Me puedes llevar a la universidad? –Le pregunté.

-¿A la universidad? –Yo asentí.

-Mi coche está allí –Expliqué.

Él comprendió y me abrió la puerta del coche.

El camino transcurrió en silencio, excepto cuando me preguntó a donde exactamente estaba mi coche y yo le respondí.

Una vez llegamos, le miré sin saber qué hacer, no quería que estuviese molesto.

-Edward, yo… –Empecé a decir.

Me besó sin dejar que acabase, cuando iba a profundizar el beso él se separó de mí.

-Nos vemos el miércoles –Dijo dándome un pico.

Yo asentí, mientras abría el coche.

Estúpido bipolar.

Llegué al coche y antes de ponerlo en macha miré mi móvil, tenía siete llamas perdidas de Edward.

Suspiré.

Vi como Edward conducía detrás de mí, hasta que llegué a una curva, el cual se desvió.

Llegué a mi casa a las diez menos cuarto, no era tan tarde.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando me encontré a Jacob en la sala, hablando por teléfono. Fue una mierda porque me vio y colgó al momento.

-Isabella –Dijo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? –Le dije secamente.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? –Me reclamó.

-¿Qué te importa? –Le contesté mientras me iba de ahí.

Dejé la mochila encima de la mesa y me tumbé un poco para descansar.

Me llamaron para cenar y apesadumbrada bajé.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, noté como Jacob me miraba y Charlie sonreía ante ese gesto. Decidí no pensar en eso, seguramente acabaría poniéndome histérica.

-Isabella ¿Podemos hablar? –Me dijo al final de la cena.

En realidad eso era, vamos a hablar si o si, no importa lo que tú quieras.

Yo asentí.

Fuimos al despacho, lugar asquerosamente desordenado. Todo estaba repleto de papeleo.

-Isabella –Dijo serio Charlie.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunté, deseosa de irme ya.

-Necesito que salgas más con Jacob –Alto y claro.

¿Mi padre era estúpido o qué?

-Apenas tengo tiempo para mí –Le dije –No puedo hacerlo, estoy trabajando y el miércoles me mudo ¿Te acuerdas?

Por la cara que puso sabía que no se acordaba.

Frunció el seño, señal que me decía que no estaba de acuerdo.

-Quiero que te acerques más a Jacob –Gruñó como si fuera tonta.

Yo le miré mal.

Ni de coña iba hacerlo, pero él no tenía porque saberlo.

-Está bien –Dije -¿Acabaste?

-No me hables así –Dijo Charlie –Soy tu padre.

Evité soltar una carcajada irónica.

-Ya puedes irte.

Yo asentí y me fui a mi habitación.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me tumbé en la cama.

Me tenía que duchar pero no quería que el olor de Edward se fuera de mi piel, me calenté al recordar lo ocurrido en la tarde.

Suspiré, me ducharía mañana y hoy dormiría con su olor.

Escuché que recibía un mensaje mi móvil.

Pensé que era Ángela pero me sorprendí al ver que era Edward.

**Hermosa. Extraño tu piel bajo la mía, tus labios junto a los míos. Tú olor. Dormiré pensando en ti. Extraño tu cuerpo junto al mío. Edward.**

Yo me sonrojé pensando en el mensaje implícito que tenía. Le contesté.

**Yo también extraño tu calor, tu cuerpo y tus besos, te echo de menos. Soñaré contigo. Bella.**

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro me dormí sin darme cuenta.

* * *

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo. Sinceramente me encanta Edward, ya me gustaría tener uno y más cuando me vaya a dormir.**

**En fin, como siempre me tendré que conformar con tenerlo en la imaginación jiji.**

**Gracias Melania por tu comentario, es cierto, no puedes decirle eso a Edward y salirse corriendo jajajaja. Pronto Bella se mudará y dejará a Jacob fuera aunque…. Yo tendría miedo por Jacob porque Edward puede llegar a ser muuuuy agresivo. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!**

**¡Gracias a mi hermana, va por ti linda! En este mismo momento está estudiando estadística para su examen de mañana. Las ingenieras son jodidas, gracias a Dios que yo no estoy en ellas.**

**Y por supuesto a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leerme y de comentarme. Si pudiera os regalaría a un Edward, pero como no puedo os doy mi agradecimiento y mi ilusión. **

**¡Que tengan muy buen día!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declamier: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo decidí montar esta historia con ellos por simple diversión.**

**El próximo capítulo será un Edward pow, para que conozcamos un poco más sus sentimientos y su vida.^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

Al día siguiente el profesor de la materia economía de la empresa nos dijo la nota que habíamos sacado en el trabajo.

Me puse contenta había sacado un ocho con nueve, después de todo quedarse encerrada en casa tenía sus ventajas.

Al acabar las clases me fui a comer para dirigirme a trabajar.

En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Edward viniera otra vez, pero según fueron transcurrieron las horas en el trabajo, no aparecía.

Me sentí desilusionada cuando no vino. Suspiré, él dijo que hoy tenía una reunión y no podría venir. ¡Tonta Bella!

Sarah me pidió que me quedase a ayudarla un poco, que tenía un compromiso y que no quería llegar tarde, ya que era importante. Le dije que no se preocupara que yo podía quedarme una hora más.

Ella me agradeció mil veces pero le dije que no se preocupara que se fuera ya que iba a llegar tarde.

Asintió y se fue.

Yo acabé de servir a las mesas que ella tenía, no había tanto que hacer, así que estaba bien. Prefería eso a que estar aguantando a Jacob en mi casa.

A las ocho salí del restaurante y me dirigí a mi coche.

Tenía que llamar a Ángela para decirle que vendría Edward a ayudarme también en la mudanza.

-¿Bella? –Preguntó Ang al primer tono.

-Ang –Le saludé-¿Cómo quedamos para lo de mañana?

-Te iba a llamar para preguntarte –Dijo ella riendo – ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el restaurante en el que trabajas mañana cuando termines?

-Vale –Le dije –Aunque también estará Edward.

Escuché un gritito al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Te ha llamado para decírtelo? –Preguntó emocionada.

-No, ayer lo vi –Me sonrojé al recordar lo que pasó ayer.

-Que bien amiga –Dijo Ang –Me tengo que ir, pero mañana nos vemos.

-Vale, hasta luego –Me despedí y colgué.

Me dirigí hacia mi casa con resignación, al fin de cuentas hoy era mi última noche allí.

Pensé en meter toda mi ropa y cosa en maletas y cajas, después de todo no tenía mucho que llevar, nunca fui caprichosa.

Pondría las cajas y maletas en el coche y después de trabajar me iría al apartamento. El señor Mattews era quien me había alquilado el apartamento, me había dicho que mañana a partir de las diez de la mañana podía ir ya, que le llamase cuando fuera a ir.

Lo tenía todo empaquetado excepto los libros y ropa para mañana.

Tendría que hablar con mi padre, eso era asquerosamente tedioso, pero lo tendría que hacer, en la cena.

Escuché el sonido de mi móvil que me alertaba de que había recibido un mensaje.

Esperanzada fui, quizá fuera Edward, sonreí al imaginar que así fuera.

**No puedo esperar a que sea mañana. Edward.**

Yo sonreí como una tonta.

**Yo tampoco, lo deseo fuertemente. Bella.**

Bajé, pronto sería la cena y preferiría hablar a solas con Charlie, odiaría tener que hacerlo con Jacob y Billy ahí presentes.

-Isabella –Me llamó Jacob.

Gruñí muy bajito.

-¿Jacob? –Fingí una sonrisa al ver que mi padre venía hacia nosotros.

Él enarcó una ceja acto seguido sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Me tensé.

Vi como mi padre y Billy sonrieron.

-Suéltame –Susurré furiosa.

Jacob me soltó antes de dedicarme una mueca de desprecio.

Asustada por su arranque hacia mí fui hasta la cocina, la cena ya estaba lista.

-¿Papá? –Pregunté.

Él me miró simplemente.

-¿Luego podemos hablar? –Dije al ver que esperaba que lo dijese con el público que había.

Frunció el seño pero asintió.

Estaba aliviada de no volver a tener que pasar por esto, sería mi última noche y estaba encantada por eso.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, un silencio incómodo por mi parte.

Cuando acabamos me dirigí con mi padre a su querido despacho.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó de golpe.

-Solo quería recordarte que mañana me voy- Le dije tranquilamente.

Él sonrió con ironía.

-¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Qué te hagamos una fiesta de despedida o qué? –Dijo con burla.

Yo me ofendí, solo venía avisarle o más bien recordarle de que me iba, no hacía falta ser tan cruel y reírse de mí.

-Simplemente veía recordártelo –Dije con un suspiro de cansancio al tener que enfrentarme a él.

-Bien, avisado –Gruñó –Ahora si no te importa, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Evité rodar los ojos, lo odiaba.

Me fui a mi cuarto y una vez tuve todo preparado para la mudanza, me fui a la cama para descansar. Lo único que me consolaba era que mañana vería a Edward.

Me desperté cuando escuché el maldito despertador.

Suspiré, hoy sería un buen día.

Me fui a la ducha, no pude evitar acordarme de la tarde que pasé con Edward, fue maravillosa y sinceramente esperaba que se volviera a repetir, ardía de deseo por él.

Me enrollé con la toalla y al verme al espejo me fijé que el chupetón de Edward había desaparecido.

No pude evitar un suspiro de alivio, ya era suficiente que Jacob lo hubiera visto y aunque me extrañase que no comentase nada a mi padre, no podía confiar en él.

Salí del baño y me di un susto al encontrarme con Jacob parado en mi habitación.

Jacob me miró de arriba abajo y luego sonrió.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? –Busqué rápidamente mi ropa con la mirada.

-¿Qué es eso de que te vas? –Gruñó él.

Me sorprendí ante su pregunta. ¿Qué mierda le importaba eso a él?

-Me mudo Jacob –Le dije como si fuera tonto –Lo que suele hacer la gente cuando decide no seguir viviendo con sus padres.

Él se acercó a mí, intenté retroceder pero me alcanzó antes.

-No te rías de mí –Gruñó en mi oído.

Su boca pasó por mi cuello y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me besó.

Me quede en shock. No podía reaccionar aunque mi mente solo quería apartarlo de mí. Me mordió duro el labio para que respondiese el beso.

Fue ahí cuando salí de mi estado y con la fuerza que tenía lo alejé de mí.

-Te prohíbo que te vayas –Me ordenó.

Yo abrí los ojos, no podía ser cierto.

-Basta de esta mierda Jacob, me voy a ir quieras o no –Le respondí segura, escondiendo mi miedo.

Jacob me miró furioso y se marchó dando un portazo.

Con las manos temblorosas me toqué el labio, me dolía.

Lo más rápido que pude me vestí y cogí mis cosas para llevarlas al coche.

Hice al menos cuatro viajes para poner todas las cosas en el coche. No desayuné por miedo a encontrarme con Jacob.

Una vez llegué a la universidad pude estar tranquila. Ya no lo vería más.

Las clases pasaron rápido.

Comí en la cafetería cerca del restaurante donde trabajaba.

Cada vez estaba más ansiosa, se acercaba la hora de ver a Edward.

Me llamaron un par de veces la atención por equivocarme de pedido por culpa de la distracción que llevaba encima.

A partir de ahí me fijé más en las cosas pero no dejaba de sentirme ansiosa.

Cuando por fin se acabó mi turno me sentí más aliviada. Llame al señor Mattews para avisarle de que iba de camino.

Al salir vi a Ángela parada al lado de mi coche.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? –Dijo mirándome fijamente –Te veo extraña.

Yo le sonreí, negando la cabeza.

-Solamente estoy contenta de haberme ido ya de casa –Le dije lo más sincera que pude.

Ella asintió no muy convencida.

El camino hacía mi nuevo hogar nos la pasamos hablando tranquilamente.

-Oye Bella, deberías dejarte de morder el labio tan fuerte, te has hecho una herida –Dijo Ángela como si nada.

Yo abrí los ojos. ¡Mierda!

Reí nerviosamente.

-Tienes razón –Fue lo único que atine a decir.

Cuando llegamos vi a Edward hablando con el señor Mattews.

Salí del coche y me tiré a los brazos de Edward. Sentí como él me rodeaba y me pegaba fuertemente a su cuerpo.

-Yo también te he extrañada –Dijo sonriendo una vez me separe de él.

Yo reí tontamente a la vez que me acercaba a él y le besaba.

Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos.

Me avergoncé al darme cuenta de que Ángela y el señor Mattews nos estaban mirando.

-Buenas tardes, señor Mattews –Le salude amablemente con las mejillas rojas.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Swan –Me dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Unos minutos después de hablar con el señor Mattews sobre todo lo relacionado con el apartamento, Edward me acompañó a mi coche y me ayudó con la mayoría de las cosas al llevarlas al apartamento.

El amable señor me dio unos consejos y se despidió con amabilidad, y diciendo que si tuviera algún problema no dudara en llamarle.

Ángela estuvo un rato más con nosotros pero luego se marchó alejando que tenía que hacer un trabajo para la universidad.

-Gracias Edward por ayudarme–Le dije mientras lo volvía abrazar.

Él me besó succionando fuertemente mi labio.

-De nada, preciosa –Dijo cuando nos separamos.

-¿De qué hablabas con el señor Mattews cuando llegamos Ángela y yo? –Le pregunté curiosa.

Él se puso serio durante un segundo pero luego se relajo y contesto sonriendo:

-Usted es muy curiosa señorita Swan.

Yo fruncí el seño.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta –Le gruñí en broma.

-Y no lo haré –Dijo burlándose de mí.

-Cuéntame un poco más de ti –Le pedí a Edward.

Prácticamente no conocía mucho a Edward, sólo unas pequeñas cosas.

-Tengo dos hermanos, el más mayor se llama Emmet y la más pequeña se llama Alice –Empezó-Mi padre se ha retira apenas unos poco meses antes y ahora soy yo quien maneja su empresa, y me gusta cierta morena con los ojos chocolate.

Lo dijo como si fuera un alumno que acababa de ingresar a una nueva escuela.

Me sonrojé a lo último.

No puede evitar besarlo. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y me puso encima de él. El beso continuó con una intromisión de su lengua. Mi lengua se junto con la suya y se acariciaron. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cintura mientras que las mías a su pelo.

Sentí como una mano suya se metió dentro por dentro de mi camiseta. Yo gemí y lo empujé más cerca de mí.

Sin miedo alguno metí mis manos por debajo de su camisa y empecé acariciarlo quitando poco a poco su camisa. Una vez fuera de mi camino, corté el beso y puse mis labios sobre su cuello y lo sorbí un poco.

Edward gimió y nos levantó.

-Me parece Swan, que quieres estrenar tu cama –Dijo sonriendo, encantado con la idea.

Yo simplemente le mordí el cuello y le di una lamida.

Edward nos avanzó hasta la habitación donde se encontraba mi cama.

Nos dejó caer en la cama, dejando a él arriba.

Sin apenas ser consiente me quitó la camiseta.

Sólo sentí la presencia de sus manos en mis pechos mientras me los acariciaba. Me arqueé, la cual cosa aprovechó para quitarme el sujetador.

Su boca se fue a mis pecho mientras que mis manos se dirigieron a su pantalón, donde de un empujón los baje lo suficiente para tener acceso a lo que quería.

Gemí cuando me mordió el pecho izquierdo. Sus caderas envistieron contra las mías.

Decidí darnos la vuelta y Edward me ayudó a girarnos para que yo me quedara arriba y él abajo.

Mis manos traviesas sin pudor deslizaron sus bóxers hacía abajo. Acariciaron suavemente toda su longitud.

Edward gruñó y envistió nuevamente. Le sujeté un poco la cintura para que no volviera hacerlo. Mi mano se cerró entorno a su pene y empecé a hacer movimientos lentos, de arriba abajo, provocándole.

Edward maldijo, sentí como se ponía más duro.

Empecé a mover mi mano con mayor rapidez, sus labios se fueron a mi cuello, lo lamió y lo mordió.

-Más rápido –Gruñó.

Lo obedecí y aceleré el movimiento.

Sentí como poco después se corría mientras le daba unos apretones a sus bolas.

Jadeó.

Yo le abracé y le besé en los labios.

-O no, preciosa –Dijo Edward mientras nos giraba – Has sido una nena muy mala.

Esto último lo susurró de una manera que me calentó mucho.

Sus labios se deslizaron de estómago para abajo, me quitó los pantalones y las bragas sin pensarlo mucho.

Jamás me imaginé que tener sus labios ahí pudiera dar tanto placer.

Gemí al sentir como sus labios sorbían mi clítoris y su lengua empezaba a jugar, todas las

Me di cuenta que era mi apartamento, también me acordé de que lo último que sentí al dormirme fue Edward.

Giré mi cabeza hacia al lado y no había nadie.

Suspiré, se abría ido a trabajar.

Como si me hubieran pegado una patada miré la hora con el móvil.

Mierda, eran las diez de la mañana y yo sin ir a clase.

Gruñí, bueno por un día que faltase no me pasaría nada, además mañana era viernes y no tenía clase.

Me levanté y me vestí.

Fui a la pequeña cocina y me encontré con una nota y una bolsa de comida.

**Preciosa, te compré la cena, si te levantas por la noche come, por favor. Estabas tan cansada que me dio pena despertarte. Te necesito. Edward.**

Ese gesto lo encontré muy dulce por su parte.

Me di cuenta que había comprado comida china, sonreí.

Decidí pasar el resto del día ordenado lo que sería a partir de ahora mi nuevo hogar y con una sonrisa me dispuse a ordenarlo.

* * *

**Aquí otra vez. En los próximos capítulos Edward y Bella se encontrarán y con respecto a hacer un capítulo con la visión de Edward, creo que lo haré. Así sabremos más sobre este chico.**

**Gracias a todas las que se molestan en leerme y dejarme un bonito comentario. Me animan^^**

**Gracias Melania por comentar, ya era hora que Bella se fuera y dejase de estar bajo el control de su padre. Sobre Jacob, espero que se comporte no vaya a ser que Edward se entere y haga algo malo.^^ **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo^^**

**Ir.**

**P.D: A las que leyeron mi morena bonita, voy hacer una minific sobre ella.^^ ¡Disfruten! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Declamier: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo decidí montar esta historia con ellos por simple diversión.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Maldita sea. ¿Dónde mierdas se había metido? Cinco minutos más y si no aparece se va a la jodida calle.

-¿Dónde demonios está? –Le gruñí a Emmett.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía, yo la sostuve, no me iba a relajar.

-Edward –Gruñó –Tranquilízate, no tardará en llegar.

Me levanté del sillón y golpeé la mesa.

-Mierda, para algo le pago –Espeté furioso –Lo quiero ya o se va a la puta calle.

Emmett rodó los ojos y llamó por teléfono.

Me volví a sentar, hoy había quedado a las siete con Isabella.

Supe desde que la vi, que no sería como las otras. Esa noche parecía tan pérdida en el bar que no pude evitar acercarme.

Tenía un aire de inocencia y de ser juguetona que me encantó.

Esa nena me había cautivado tanto con su imagen como con su actitud. Me hacía sentirme como un jodido adolescente. ¡Yo! ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

-Edward, ya viene –Dijo Emmett tranquilamente.

Yo medio gruñí.

Pasó como medio minuto y el señor Hoffman entró en mi despacho.

-Discúlpame señor, había mucho tráfico –Yo rodé los ojos.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí? –demandé seriamente.

-Si señor –Me pasó el sobre que traía consigo.

-Bien –Sin más, abrí el sobre.

Rápidamente leí lo que ponía. Era lo que había supuesto.

Charlie Swan se había comunicado con Billy Black para ampliar la empresa y hacerla crecer. Supuse que detrás de eso había más.

Dirigí mi mirada fría al señor Hoffman.

-¿Todo lo que pone aquí está verificado? –Pregunté fríamente.

El señor Hoffman parecía estar asustado, pero me importaba una mierda. La empresa podía estar en riesgo y si ésta información era verdadera, aquí iban a rodar cabezas.

-Sí, señor Cullen –Susurró – Hay un par de pruebas.

Yo asentí.

-Largo –Les dije a ambos.

El señor Hoffman corrió enseguida a la puerta y Emmett se me quedó mirando.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Me preguntó con curiosidad.

-Por ahora, nada –Dije tranquilamente –Veré como empiezan a jugar.

Un solo movimiento sospechoso y destrozaba sus empresas. No me importaba nada.

-¿Estás seguro? –Dijo inseguro.

Le lancé una mirada que decía, vete de aquí y no me cuestiones.

Emmett bufó pero se fue.

Bien. Ahora tenía tiempo para ir al nuevo departamento de Isabella. Estaba satisfecho de que se fuera, no soportaba tener que pensar que estaba viviendo con el estúpido chico con el que la vi salir.

Miré el reloj, eran las seis y cuarto. Perfecto.

Recogí las cosas importantes y cuando acabé me dirigí hacia su nuevo apartamento.

Cuando llegué había un señor un poco viejo. Supuse que sería el señor que alquilaba el apartamento a Isabella.

Me acerqué al señor y pude ver cómo me miraba con curiosidad.

-Disculpe, señor –Hice una pequeña pausa.

-Mattews –Respondió él rápidamente.

-¿No estará esperando a Isabella? ¿La nueva inquilina del apartamento? –Le pregunté con amabilidad

-Sí y ¿Usted es? –Preguntó con un poco de desconfianza.

-Soy Edward Cullen –Nos estrechamos la mano – E Isabella es mi novia. Sinceramente me da miedo que viva sola y me preocupa.

-Lo entiendo señor Cullen –Dijo asintiendo por la similitud de opiniones.

-Y vera, me preguntaba si me pudiese dar una copia de las llaves de su apartamento, ella solo tiene diecinueve y va a vivir sola –Expliqué con serenidad –Y preferiría que esto se quedase entre tú y yo.

Mi tono le obligó a aceptar.

-Aquí tiene –Dijo pasándome una copia de las llaves.

-Gracias –Le contesté.

El señor Mattews me explicó que tenía una hija de veinte años y también había decidido independizarse.

Me continuó contando cosas del apartamento hasta que vi como Ángela y Isabella avanzaban hasta aquí.

Isabella se tiró a mis brazos, yo solo pude que rodearla y pegarla a mí.

-Yo también te he extrañado –Bromeé ante su entusiasmo.

Ella rió y me beso.

Mierda, como la había extrañado, tenía ganas de cogerla y llevarla a su habitación y hacerla mía durante horas.

Un carraspeo proveniente del señor Mattews hizo que Isabella se separase de mí. Maldije, solo quería tenerla para mí.

Se saludaron y el hombre nos hizo pasar amablemente.

Isabella estaba encantada con su apartamento nuevo y escuchaba atentamente a cualquier cosa que decía el señor Mattews.

Una vez se fue, Ángela empezó a ayudarnos a organizar sus cosas en su habitación y a colocar libros.

Al rato Ángela se fue, alegando tener que estudiar y hacer un trabajo par la universidad ya que después tenía una cita con Ben y el que no quería estar cansada. Isabella se rió y se sonrojó. Yo la atrapé hacia mí y la besaba tanto como podía.

-Gracias Edward por ayudarme –Dijo mi nena abrazándome.

Le di un beso.

Isabella me empezó a preguntar de qué hablaba con el señor Mattews antes de que apareciese. Yo obviamente le dije que no respondería en plan broma para que no sospechase. Luego me preguntó sobre mi familia.

Apenas los nombre y le conté muy poco de lo que hacía ahora.

En el momento que le dije que me gustaba un morena haciendo referencia a ella, se calentaron las cosas. Yo estaba más que feliz por eso.

Me gustó que ella tomase la iniciativa esta vez y no tuviera vergüenza de tocarme ni nada.

Las cosas se pusieron aún más calientes, tanto que acabamos en su cama.

Me sentí muy bien cuando empezamos a quitarnos la ropa y ella con seguridad me empezó a acariciar. Me masturbó tal como le dije que me gustaba.

Gemí cuando empezó a acelerar, se notaba que era inexperta pero yo le ayudaría con eso. Me corrí.

Me encantaba esta nena.

Vi como me abrazaba y se tumbaba conmigo, pero no la dejé.

-O no, preciosa –Dije con picardía mientras la giraba y la ponía debajo de mí– Has sido una nena muy mala.

La besé profundamente para después separarme e ir besándola poco a poco a lo largo de su cuerpo, quisiera que ella tuviera tanto placer como yo y se lo iba a dar.

Descendí mi boca por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su coño, ella gimió cuando atrapé su clítoris con mis labios.

Sentí sus manos en mi pelo, gemí. Ella sabía muy bien. Era perfecta. Estaba tan estrecha, con mis dedos y lengua ayude a que llegase al orgasmo.

La saboreé y me encantó.

Quería follarla tan duro que no pudiese andar. Suspiré, tenía que relajarme, ya llegaría ese momento tarde o temprano, más bien pronto.

Me tumbé a su lado y la besé.

Sentí como poco a poco su respiración se ralentizaba y se iba quedando dormida.

La pegué más a mi pecho y aparte unos mechones de su pelo que tapaban su cara. Ella era tan bonita.

Me quedé un rato viendo como dormía hasta que me fijé en la hora. Mierda. Era tarde.

Me levanté sin moverla mucho y me vestí.

Decidí ir a comprar su cena a ver si se despertaba, porque dudaba mucho que tuviese algo que comer.

Salí del apartamento y cuando llegué a la calle me fije que había un restaurante de comida china. Esperaba que le gustase

Una vez tuve todo comprado, volví al apartamento, abrí la puerta con las llaves que me dio el señor Mattews.

Dejé la comida y busqué papel y algún bolígrafo y escribí:

**Preciosa, te compré la cena, si te levantas por la noche come, por favor. Estabas tan cansada que me dio pena despertarte. Te necesito. Edward.**

Realmente esperaba que se despertara y comiera algo. Engordar un par de quilos no le iría mal.

Me fui a mi apartamento.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Estaba en la puta oficina, nervioso.

Tenía un montón de papeles sin organizar, iba a despedir a la estúpida secretaría que de lo único que me sirvió fue pasar un par de noches divertidas.

Estúpida, pensé al ver como había mesclado un par de contratos.

Sentí como tocaban a la puerta y alguien sin mi permiso entró.

Le dirigí mi peor mirada.

Emmett solo me sonrió, como retándome. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

-¿A qué has venido? –Le gruñí.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no me mates –Dijo poniendo sus manos arriba –He venido para decirte que la empresa va hacer una cena de beneficencia el próximo jueves y van a venir mucha gente importante.

Maldije, odiaba esas cenas. Estaban llenos de hipócritas alardeando de su dinero.

-No voy a ir –Dije rotundamente.

-Edward –Se quejo –Tienes que ir, nuestro padre siempre iba, no puedes dejarle mal.

-Ves tú, tienes tanto poder como yo –Dije.

-Eso no es cierto –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Tú sabes realmente de que van las cosas.

Suspiré y me pellizque la nariz tratando de relajarme.

-Está bien –Gruñí –Pero me iré pronto.

-Gracias Edward –Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Vi como se iba hacia la puerta, lo paré.

-Emmett –Lo llamé –Una cosa.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó curioso.

Yo sonreí con malicia.

-Haz pasar a mi secretaria.

Él enarcó una ceja. Sentí como sus pensamientos iban dirigidos por otra parte.

Si él supiera de Isabella, no pensaría eso.

-Ah y ves buscándome otra secretaria –Acabé sonriendo de manera cruel.

Él rodó los ojos pero asintió. Cualquier duda ya estaba disipada.

Sentí como unos golpes suaves tocaban la puerta. Supuse que sería Natalie, mi secretaria.

-Adelante –Dije con voz serena.

Ella con una sonrisa pasó y se acercó a mí, intentando seducirme.

-Siéntate –Estaba cabreado.

Ella como un robot se sentó.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward? –Dijo tonteando un poco.

-Señor Cullen –Gruñí- ¿Qué mierda es esto?

Cogí los papeles y se los lancé.

-Esto es una jodida mierda, Natalie –Le espeté –Te pago para que pongas un poco de orden, no para que lo desordenes.

ME veía con cara de asustada.

-Señor Cullen –Empezó a decir, pero la corté.

-Estás despedida, recoge tus cosas te vas ahora mismo –Concluí y la eché de ahí.

Miré la hora, era la una y media del mediodía. Decidí llamar para que me trajeran comida, hoy iba a ser un día largo, ordenado la mierda que había hecho Natalie.

Me pasé prácticamente todo el día reorganizando las cosas.

Cuando por fin fueron las siete y media, lo dejé. Necesita una secretaria pero ya.

Llamé a Emmett para ver cómo iba con la búsqueda de mi nueva secretaria, él me dijo que mañana por la mañana vendría.

Respiré aliviado. Dejando definitivamente los papeles que tenía delante.

Mañana ella ya se encargaría de acabar de ordenarlo todo.

Quería ir al apartamento de Isabella, con ella me relajaría.

Una cosa que me gustaba de ella, era que podría relajarme y ser yo mismo. Gracias a Dios ella no sabía quién era yo, no quería que se asustase. Todas las chicas querían algo de mí, nunca querían estar conmigo por puro placer de conocerme.

La mayoría eran unas zorras que iban detrás de mi dinero.

Mi nena era especial y a ella no lo importaría eso.

Sin pensarlo más le envié un texto preguntándole si podría ir a su apartamento un rato.

Ella me contestó enseguida, diciendo que fuera y que ella haría la cena. Era putamente adorable y dulce.

Suspiré, la necesitaba, necesitaba su comprensión, su cariño y la necesitaba a ella. No podía esperar para poder estar dentro de ella y hacerla gemir y gritar.

Sin pensarlo más, me dirigí a su apartamento.

Cuando llegué, llamé a su puerta.

Ella me recibió con una sonrisa y con un delantal de cocina.

Me reí por lo graciosa que se veía y me agaché para darle un beso. No me esperaba que ella me rodease con sus pequeños brazos y me apretase contra ella.

Me respondió al beso igual de ansiosa que yo me sentía. Se separó enseguida.

-La cena está casi lista –Dijo sonriendo a la misma vez que cogía mi mano y me arrastraba hacia dentro.

-Huele genial, cariño –Dije cuando sentí que venía un olor delicioso.

Ella me sonrió y me sentó en la mesa que había preparada.

La cena pasó muy amena, el pollo al horno estaba delicioso, al igual que las patatas y la salsa.

Le pregunté sobre su vida, me sorprendió cuando me dijo que nunca había tenido novio. Según lo que me conto su padre no la dejaba salir mucho. Pensé en el típico padre celoso de su hija, el cual solo le dejaba salir de vez en cuando.

Yo le conté muy poco sobre mí, lo más superficial. Sabía que algún día se lo tendría que contar, pero esperaría un poco más.

Le ayudé a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos aunque me dijera que no al principio.

Esa noche me quedé a dormir en su casa, si, sólo dormir.

Jamás imagine hace eso con una chica. ¿Dormir con ella sin tener sexo? Me habría reído en su momento.

Debo admitir que cada vez que pasaba tiempo a solas con ella me daban ganas de meternos en algún lugar y joder por mucho tiempo, pero bueno, esperaría un poco por ella.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidos, mi nueva secretaria era muy eficiente y no recibí ninguna insinuación por su parte, cosa que me agradó bastante. Siempre que podía iba a ver a Isabella, tuvimos un par de citas, me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella.

En una cita que tuvimos, ella me dijo que quería un helado y fuimos a una heladería. Jamás me lo había pasado tan bien como en aquella tarde, era tan divertida. Me acuerdo que se le ensucio la cara con el helado y yo al reírme de ella me hizo ensuciarme a mí, era una tramposa.

La había llevado a mi apartamento durante el fin de semana. Nos habíamos divertido, me ayudó a cocinar y acabamos haciendo un desastre en la cocina.

El martes tuvimos la segunda cita.

-Edward, yo puedo pagarme el cine –Se quejó mi nena.

Rodé los ojos, la acaba de recoger del trabajo y la había llevado al cine.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo, nena –Dije mientras le daba un beso, intentando convencerla.

Ella hizo un mohín. Signo de que había aceptado. Le sonreí.

-Va vamos, que no llegamos –Dije agarrándola de la mano y yendo a la taquilla para comprar las entradas.

Pedí una película cualquiera, lo que me importaba era pasar tiempo con Isabella.

La película fue bastante dura, Isabella lloró un poco, maldije por el hecho de no haberme fijado en la jodida película antes, para escoger otra.

-Odio eso –Dijo ella, mientras salíamos del cine.

-Lo sé, nena –Suspiré –Tendría que haber escogido otra película.

Ella me sonrió, tranquila.

-Fue interesante –Dijo y me cogió de la mano.

El camino hacia su casa fue en silencio.

-Isabella –dije serio cuando llegamos.

Ella se giró hacia mí y me preguntó:

-¿Quieres pasar?

Yo negué, desgraciadamente tenía que arreglar un asunto.

-Mañana tengo una reunión y el jueves una cena –Empecé – ¿El viernes te apetecería ir a mi casa?

Ella me besó.

-Sabes que si, Edward –Dijo sonriendo. Yo se la devolví.

Ella entró a su apartamento y yo me fui a mi casa.

El miércoles estuve todo el puto día en la jodida reunión, estaba cansado de oír tantas cosas sin sentido, fue un día aburrido.

Cuando llegó el jueves, Emmett me estuvo dando la lata sobre la puntualidad para esta noche. Casi lo golpeo por lo pesado que estaba.

-Te dije que iba a ir –Le gruñí.

La tarde se pasó aburrida. Le envié un texto a Isabella diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaba y que todo parecía eterno si ella a mi lado.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me di una ducha y me vestí elegantemente para la jodida cena.

Eran las nueve cuando me dirigí al hotel donde se celebraría.

Le di las llaves al hombre que estaba esperando para aparcármelo.

La mayoría de gente se giró cuando atravesé la recepción. Evité rodar los ojos.

Me dirigí ha hacia donde estaba mi padre.

-Hola Edward –Dijo dándome una palmadita en el hombro.

-Hola papá –Respondí.

-Ven Edward, quiero presentarte a unos amigos –Dijo mientras me guiaba.

Si, unos amigos ¡Já! Empezaron hablar de negocios tras presentarme. Por eso odiaba estas cenas, era como estar en el trabajo, me aburrían.

Respiré aliviado cuando vi a Emmett, quizá el podría entretenerme un poco.

-Viniste –Dijo cuando estuvo cerca de mí.

-Claro hombre, ya te lo dije –Respondí.

Estuvimos hablando un rato de cosas más divertidas.

-¿Sabes Edward? –Dijo de repente –Ha venido Charlie Swan con su hija y unos amigos.

Yo enarqué una ceja. No me podría deshacer de él en ningún momento.

-¿Tiene una hija? –Pregunté sorprendido.

-Sí y está bastante buena –Dijo sonriendo- Mira, ahí están.

Me giré y cuando los vi, me quedé un shock.

_¿Qué mierdas significaba esto?_

* * *

**Bien, aquí estoy.**

**Perdón por actualizar tarde, estuve enferma y luego fue Halloween y se me fue un poco todo^^**

**Pero nada les traigo esto.**

**Para mi hermanita gracias, esto va para ti también, aunque me hayas arañado la cara y se me haya quedado marca. (Zorra, pero con amor)**

**A todas os dedico este capítulo pero sobretodo a Melania quien me dio la idea.**

**Melania, gracias por tu comentario. Edward se va enfadar… No creo que le guste mucho lo que acaba de ver. Nos leemos en el próximo^^**

**Tengan un buen día y sean felices. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declamier: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo decidí montar esta historia con ellos por simple diversión.**

**Perdón por el retardo, pero estoy acabando el cuatrimestre de la u y nos han mandado muchos trabajos y tengo los exámenes en enero, bonita navidad la que voy a pasar. **

**Sin más demora aquí está…**

**Capítulo 8**

El tiempo que había pasado con Edward era increíble. Jamás me lo había pasado tan bien que en estos últimos días, había amado cada minuto pasado con él.

Estaba un poco sorprendida pues no me había imaginado que Edward era de ir a heladerías y cine, pero me lo había pasado genial.

Era una mierda, hoy era miércoles y no lo vería hasta el viernes. Lo extrañaría un montón. Demasiado diría yo.

El día en la universidad y en el restaurante fue tedioso, aunque todo lo era sin Edward. Creo que me había enamorado.

Sinceramente, jamás me había sentido así, cada vez que iba con él me sentía en las nubes, cada vez que me tocaba sentía como pequeñas cosquillas en el estómago, me ponía nerviosa a cada mirada intensa suya, pero sobretodo cada vez que lo veía aparecer con su sonrisa mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Si, era una cursi.

Cuando llegué a mi casa estaba tan cansada que me hice un sándwich y un vaso de leche.

Empecé a ver una serie bastante entretenida que ponían en la televisión, cuando sentí que sonaba el politono de mi móvil. Corrí hacia el pensando que era Edward.

Me equivoque. Y tanto.

Era mi padre.

-¿Padre? –Respondí con voz inexpresiva.

Que mi padre llamara solo significaba una cosa. Quería algo de mí. Y no precisamente mi amor, ni escuchar mi voz.

-¿Isabella? –Tras una pequeña pausa continuó –Este jueves hay un evento, necesito que vayas. A las siete te espero en casa.

Y simplemente colgó. Sin un jodido simple adiós o ¿Puedes ir, por favor?

Me cabreaba como era mi padre, era un desgraciado que se aprovechaba incluso hasta de su propia familia.

Tengo que admitir que aunque la cena fuera una mierda, quizá me entretendría un poco. No me podía pasar todos los días y todas las horas pensando en Edward.

Mañana sería la cena, decidí no ir a las clases mañana e irme a comprar un vestido. También llamé al restaurante y pedí por favor que me cambiaran el turno. Lo hicieron. El sábado por la mañana tendría que trabajar.

De repente me sentí tan cansada que decidí irme a la cama. Ya me las arreglaría mañana.

Demasiado pronto, sonó el despertador. Maldije una y mil veces por no haberlo configurado para que sonase más tarde, pero bueno, ya estaba hecho.

Con un saltó me levanté de la cama, cuando antes pasase este día, mejor.

Me di una agradable y placentera ducha, y si cuando digo placentera me refiero al hecho de que me toqué pensando en Edward.

Antes jamás se me habría ocurrido tocarme, pero pensar en el cuerpo de Edward sobre el mío y con sus manos acariciándome me podía.

Pensé en la posibilidad de tener sexo con él pronto, me daba un poco de miedo aún, no podía imaginarme como sería pero mentiría si dijese que no tenía ganas de que no pasase.

Una vez me vestí y desayuné tranquilamente cogí mi coche y me dirigí hacia el centro comercial. Decidí entrar en una tienda de aspecto elegante. Fui mirando vestidos, pero ninguno me acababa de agradar y los pocos que me probé no me quedaban demasiado bien.

Estuve bastante tiempo mirando vestidos.

Fui de tienda en tienda, no había nada que realmente me gustara. Suspiré cansada. Esta noche era el evento y yo estaba sin vestido aún.

Pasó una hora más hasta que encontré un vestido perfecto para mi, era de color azul, de tirantes gordos y me venía a medio muslo. Se me ajustaba en las partes adecuadas, me veía realmente bien.

Sin mirar el precio, me lo compré y decidí comprarme unos zapatos negros de quince centímetros de tacón, muy bonitos.

Bonitos, pero seguramente incómodos, aunque bueno no pensaba quedarme tanto tiempo en la cena, simplemente iba a estar un rato y luego irme.

Estaba cansada así que fui a un pequeño restaurante, comí pollo a la plancha con guarnición.

Únicamente me quedaba comprar ropa interior. Quería verme sexy y atractiva para él.

Me sonrojé un poco al entrar y ver toda esa pequeña ropa, me sentí muy tonta por eso. Respiré profundamente y me puse a mirar la ropa, había cosas muy bonitas y sexys.

La cosa que más me atrajo sin duda fue un conjunto de sujetador y tanga azul que tenían un pequeño lacito en medio.

Busqué mi talla y lo cogí.

Empecé a mirar más cosas, también cogí un conjunto negro con partes transparentes. Esperaba que a Edward le gustase.

Me probé dos conjuntos más, uno era sin tirantes de color rojo y el otro era medio gris, medio blanco.

Se me veían bien. Mirarme al espejo y descubrir que tenía un cuerpo decente hizo que mis ojos brillasen, me sentía adulta.

Sentí mi móvil sonar, avisándome que tenía un texto.

**Isabella, ya te extrañó mucho. Todo es demasiado lento y eterno sin ti, no puedo esperar para verte mañana. Te sigo extrañando. Edward.**

Dejé de respirar cuando lo leí. Sonreí como una tonta.

Fui interrumpida cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del probador.

-Ocupado –Dije un poco alto.

Rápidamente guardé el móvil, recogí toda la ropa y me fui a la caja para pagarla.

Miré la hora, tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a mi departamento, ducharme, cambiarme e irme a casa de mi padre.

Y eso hice.

Una vez en mi departamento, me di una ducha tranquilamente, me peiné, maquillé, me `puse la ropa interior que había comprado y me vestí.

Sinceramente, yo no era para nada engreída ni presuntuosa, pero estaba realmente bonita. El vestido me quedaba muy bien y eso me hacía sentirme bien conmigo misma.

Me fijé que ya era la hora de irme a casa de mi padre. Intenté tranquilizarme pero me costaba un poco, no iba a mentir, estaba un poco asustada.

Cogí el bolso y me dirigí a su casa. Tardé poco más de quince minutos para llegar.

-Por fin llegas Isabella –Escuché gruñir a mi padre una vez pase al salón.

-Fui puntual –Le rebatí. No iba a dejar que me humillase tanto.

Charlie simplemente me miró mal.

-Ya estamos –Escuché decir a Jacob.

Me paralicé. Mierda. ¿Ellos no iban a venir, verdad?

-Vámonos ya –dijo mi padre.

Suspiré, esta noche sería muy larga.

Mi padre decidió ir con una limusina. Billy estaba al lado de Charlie y Jacob al mío.

No me gustaba nada Jacob, después de lo que me hizo, lo odiaba.

-¿Qué tal con tu nuevo apartamento, Bella? –Preguntó Jacob con asco y burla.

-Bien, gracias –Respondí simplemente, no me apetecía hablar con él.

-Quizá, algún día te pueda hacer una visita –Dejó caer con malas intenciones.

Abrí los ojos horrorizada. No. Jamás. Además Edward lo mataría.

-No creo que sea buena idea –Le dije de forma brusca.

Él me miró fijamente.

-¿Tu novio se molestaría mucho? –Se rio de manera cruel.

-Él te destrozaría –Murmuré por lo bajo.

Jacob no lo escuchó pues el resto del camino transcurrió en un silencio incómodo. Billy y Charlie ya habían dejado de hablar y Jacob solo me miraba de una manera lasciva.

Pasaron al menos veinte minutos antes de que llegásemos a la puerta del hotel donde se celebraría la cena.

-Bienvenidos señores – Nos saludó un empleado que vigilaba la puerta de la entrada.

Mi padre lo vio de manera superior y se adentró sin decirle nada. Imbécil.

-Gracias –Le sonreí.

El empleado me devolvió la sonrisa. No costaba nada ser educado.

Una vez dentro vimos a un montón de gente elegantemente vestida y con pinta de ser antipática.

Mi padre nos dirigió a donde estaban unos señores mayores.

-Hola Charlie ¿Cómo te va todo? –Preguntó el señor más mayor estrechándole la mano a mi padre.

-Muy bien Alfred, ya conoces a los señores Black y esta es mi adorable hija Isabella Swan.

Charlie le cogió el brazo rudamente para ponerme a su lado. Odiaba que me tratara como un medio para conseguir negocios.

-Encantada señorita, te ves muy hermosa hoy –Respondió el señor educadamente –Charlie tienes una hija muy guapa.

Me sonrojé y a partir de ahí empezaron hablar sobre las empresas.

Había momentos que Jacob intervenía en la conversación, no sabía realmente de lo que hablaban y sinceramente me importaba una mierda.

Estaba tan aburrida que me puse a observar la gente de mí alrededor, muchos estaban en grupo hablando y riendo mientras tomaban una copa. Todo resultaba bastante aterrador y desagradable, esperaba con toda mi alma que la cena no fuese igual de aburrida, aunque siempre pudiese fingir un dolor grande de cabeza e irme a mí casa.

En mi casa, seguramente me pondría a fantasear con Edward. Ya tenía ganas de verlo y abrazarlo y tener relaciones con él.

Sí, porque me he dado cuenta mientras compraba la ropa interior que no tenía nada que temer, quería a Edward y quería estar con él.

-Isabella –Escuché como Charlie interrumpía mis dulces reflexiones.

Me giré para verlo y ver qué es lo que quería.

Me di cuenta de que la gente iba entrando a una puerta, supuse que era para pasar al comedor.

Nos fuimos acercando a la puerta, Jacob se puso a mi lado.

Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia delante vi algo que me sorprendió muchísimo.

Edward estaba a unos quince metros y me miraba enfadado, muy enfadado.

Iba a correr hacia él y abrazarle cuando escuché algo que me dejo en shock.

-Estúpido Cullen, esperaba no encontrármelo aquí- Gruñó Charlie.

Parpadeé confusa.

Entonces lo entendí todo.

Mi Edward, era su Cullen.

Oh Dios mío, tendría que avisar a Edward de que mi padre quería destruir su empresa. No podía dejar que le hiciesen algo.

No podía ir ahora con él, porque entonces mi padre se daría cuenta y sabría que yo le diría algo a Edward, sería mejor hacer como si no lo conociera y después hablar con él.

Seguimos avanzando y justo cuando llegamos a su lado Edward se puso delante de mí.

Me quedé un poca parada pero al instante reaccioné.

Le miré y vi furia en sus ojos.

-¿Le importa? –Le dije con indiferencia pero con la mirada tratándole de decir que no pasaba nada, que lo quería.

-No –Dijo con un gruñido. Vi como las aletas de su nariz se movían agitadas.

Jacob, me cogió de la mano y me puso a su lado, apartándome de Edward.

Me di cuenta como Edward alargó la mano pero luego la retiró.

-Vamos –Dijo Jacob, obligándome a avanzar.

Después de eso todo fue a peor.

Mi padre no paraba de blasfemar con la persona de Edward, Jacob se había puesto más pesado y había empezado con comentarios sexuales sobre nosotros y cuando pude me escape al baño para llamar a Edward y explicarle, pues no me había gustado esta última mirada que me había dirigido, pero no me lo cogía.

La cena fue un poco desastre, ya que todo el mundo empezó a hablar y no se escuchaban nuestras propias conversaciones.

Me puse al margen de eso, lo único que hacía era buscar con la mirada a Edward, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Me estaba desesperando cada vez más y me empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

Al final de la cena, estaba que no podía más.

-Isabella –Espetó mi padre llamando mi atención.

Enfoqué mi mirada hacia él, esperando que me dijese que quería.

-Me estás poniendo nervioso –Gruñó –Vete a casa, no estás haciendo nada aquí, solo molestar.

Era increíble, me llamaba y me obligaba a venir a aquí y ahora le decía que me fuera, que lo estaba molestando.

Este hombre era imbécil.

Me levanté de la mesa y sin decir nada me fui. Que se jodieran.

Tendría que llamar a un taxi para que me recogiese y encima Edward seguía sin contestarme y sin aparecer.

Para mi suerte, estaba cruzando la puerta cuando vi a Edward.

Me puse nerviosa a ver que estaba fumando.

Suspiré e intenté tranquilizarme.

-Edward –Le llamé suavemente una vez estuve cerca de él.

Él se giró.

Seguía viéndose enfadado pero también vi decepción.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo brusco.

-Cariño, yo -

-¿Tú qué? –Me interrumpió -¿Qué quieres información? ¿Poder? ¿Reírte a mi costa?

-No, no –Empecé a decir.

-¿Sabes? Tienes una imagen de niña buena pero eres una zorra. ¿Ya te has acostado con Jacob? ¿Folla bien? ¿Besa mejor que yo? –Me sentí ofendida con eso –Gracias a Dios que me he dado cuenta antes y no después.

Acto seguido, tiró el cigarro y se fue.

Contuve mis lágrimas. Juro que nunca nadie me había ofendido tanto, a mi padre se lo pasaba pues ya estaba acostumbrada.

Salí con toda la dignidad que me quedaba.

Tardé una hora para encontrar un taxi. Lo peor no fue el tiempo de espera, fue las ganas de llorar que estaba conteniendo.

Una vez llegué a mi casa, fui al baño.

Me di cuenta que nunca había experimentado la desilusión. Y que era horrible.

Me quité el vestido, lo iba a tirar, no pensaba ponérmelo jamás.

Me desmaquillé y me preparé la ducha.

Me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente y se me salió una lágrima y luego otra. Empecé a llorar.

Quería explicarle lo sucedido a Edward, y quería decirle que mi padre lo quería hundir, pero no me había dejado hablar.

Una vez me tranquilicé un poco salí de la ducha.

Volví a llamar a Edward, tenía el móvil apagado. Era una mierda. Quería despertar de esta pesadilla.

Odiaba a mi padre, odiaba a Jacob pero sobretodo odiaba a Edward por lo que me estaba haciendo.

Me tranquilicé un poco autoconvenciéndome de que lo íbamos a solucionar e íbamos a hablar de lo sucedido para luego reírnos y besarnos.

Hice lo que pude, pero no logré mucho.

Sin querer saber nada más y con el corazón destrozado me fui a la cama.

Mi último pensamiento antes de dormir fue: _tranquila, se supone que mañana quedas con él ¿no?_

* * *

**Bien, es corto, lo sé. Me retardé un poco, también lo sé. **

**A todo esto, no voy hace sufrir mucho a Bella e.e, la pobre ya tiene suficiente con un padre gilipollas y un perro acosador.**

**Como he dicho arriba estoy terminando unos trabajos y los tengo que entregar este martes, así que prometo actualizar antes esta vez. También tengo los exámenes en enero pero haré lo posible para escribir y poder subir.**

**Y ahora… ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por los reviews! Me hacen feliz.**

**Melania gracias por tu review, en un principio lo había pensado así pero luego cambie. Prometo no hacer sufrir mucho. Esperemos que Edward reaccione antes de que pueda perder. ¡Cuídate!^^**

**Guest, sipe, se enfadó y bastante. ¡Gracias por el review! Cuídate^^**

**Aby gracias por escribirme, sip, se llevó una sorpresa. Subo cuando pueda, en teoría es cada semana pero me pasé de tiempo esta vez. ¡Cuídate! ^^**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Cuídense!**

**Tengan un bonito día o noche^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declamier: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo decidí montar esta historia con ellos por simple diversión.**

**Esta vez fui rápida eh.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando me levanté no fue para nada mejor. Había pasado una muy jodida noche. A media noche me levanté para tomarme una infusión para relajarme.

Era un jodido viernes y después de los acontecimientos de anoche era como un bienvenida a la amargura.

Por primera vez en la vida deseé tener clases hoy, pues así evitaba pensar mucho en él y la mierda de ayer.

Y como estúpida masoquista que era intenté llamar a Edward otra vez y como me esperaba, tenía el móvil apagado, ni me moleste en enviarle un mensaje de voz. ¿Para qué?

Me recogí el pelo en un moño y me puse a ver una película. Papá, soy una zombie.

Me divertí un poco, luego me recodé en que situación estaba y suspiré asqueada.

Empecé a estudiar para distraerme un poco, pero me desesperé, no podía estudiar, tenía una sensación rara en el estómago.

Sin poder evitarlo, cogí el móvil y volví a marcar a Edward, esta vez sí dejé un mensaje de voz: _Por favor Edward, cógeme el móvil, por favor. Tenemos que hablar. Te quiero._

No quería deprimirme pero no podía evitarlo.

Todo por un malentendido. Edward debería haberme dejado explicarme, solo quería advertirlo, nada más.

Suspiré asqueada, no eran ni las doce del mediodía. No sabía qué hacer.

Me sentí ansiosa todo el tiempo y no me gustaba. Tenía miedo de que no se solucionasen las cosas.

Decidí llamar a Ángela para pedir consejo.

-¿Quién? –Contestó ¿Ben?

-¿Ángela? –Pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

-Ahora se pone, un momento –Contestó.

Escuché como la llamaba y esta respondía que ahora iba.

Pasaron como treinta segundos cuando Ángela preguntaba:

-¿Bella?

-Áng –Dije llorando.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Sonó preocupada.

Entonces le conté todo, que Edward era un Cullen, que mi padre quería destruir su empresa, que ayer en la cena me lo encontré, que él me llamó zorra porque creía que iba con él para conseguir información sobre mi padre y que me encontraba mal, muy mal.

Ella jadeó mientras le contaba todo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Áng? –Dije desesperada –No me coge el móvil, no quiere saber nada de mí, me lo demostró ayer.

Contuve un sollozo.

-Tranquilízate Bella –Dijo Ángela –Espérame, en diez minutos estoy en tu apartamento.

-Vale –Dije y colgamos.

Me puse a leer, pero a cada minuto miraba el reloj, esperando por Ángela.

Cuando sentí que llamaban a la puerta, fui corriendo a abrirla.

Me eché en los brazos de Ángela. La abracé y me puse a llorar.

-Tranquila Bella, se solucionará –Acariciaba mi cabeza intentando relajarme.

-N… no –Tartamudeé –Él no quiere hablar conmigo, no le intereso.

-Seguro que sí, cariño –dijo –Él seguramente se sorprendió.

-Yo también lo hice Áng, pero confío en él –susurré.

-Shh –Dijo y me guío al sofá -¿Qué tal si descansas? Estoy segura de que no lo hiciste en la noche.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

Sentí como alguien me sacudía suavemente del hombro.

-Venga Bella, tienes que comer –Dijo dulcemente Ángela.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos con pereza.

-¿Qué hora es? –Dije aturdida.

-Las seis de la tarde-

Parpadeé sorprendida. ¿Cómo había dormido tanto?

Ángela trajo la comida y ambas comimos en silencio.

Aclaré mi garganta.

-Gracias por estar aquí –Le dije sintiéndolo -Eres una gran amiga.

-Bella, estaré aquí siempre que me necesites, ya sabes para eso estamos las amigas –Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Reí un poquito, pero reí.

Ángela decidió poner una telenovela y helado para reírnos un poco. Y así fue.

Nos reímos al ver como se dramatizaban las cosas, era divertido, hubo una escena en la que me reí muchísimo. Creo que era la prima pero también exnovia de su primo que golpeaba a la novia actual de éste.

Así pasamos la tarde, juntas, me contó que las cosas con Ben iban geniales, para que mentir, me sentí celosa.

Se hizo tarde y Ángela se tenía que ir porque había quedado con sus padres para cenar. No quería hacerlo, pero le convencí de que estaba mejor y que no se preocupara.

Cuando se fue obligada por mí, me sentí un poco deprimida pero no quería que estuviera aquí cuando tenía otros planes.

Suspiré y empecé a recoger las cosas. Echaba de menos a Edward y más cuando se acercaba la noche.

Una vez todo limpio, decidí no cenar, no tenía hambre.

Me tumbe al sofá otra vez, cogí la manta que habíamos utilizado antes y me tape.

Estaba medio adormilada mientras veía una serie en la televisión, cuando sentí que se abría la puerta de mi casa y se cerraba de un portazo.

Me levanté del susto. Nadie tenía llaves de mi apartamento. ¿Y si era un ladrón o asesino?

-No lo entiendo –Gruñó Edward.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con su mirada.

Estaba en shock. No sabía cómo había podido entrar, puerta estaba cerrada con llaves.

-No entiendo nada, eres la hija de Swan, ese hombre que me odia –Espetó –Te vi ayer y con Black, él otro imbécil. Pero no paras de llamarme y cuando enciendo el móvil veo un mensaje en el cual me dices que me quieres.

Edward se cogió de la cabeza, exasperado.

-No sé si quieres información de mi empresa o si me quieres –Siguió –Y cuando recuerdo nuestras conversaciones en la que me hablabas de tu padre, lo hacías con odio y me contabas lo mala persona que es.

Parecía confundido.

Me acerqué un poco a él.

-Te quiero Edward –Susurré lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchase –Juro que yo no sabía quién eras, te lo juro, yo nunca te querría hacer daño. Confía en mí, por favor- Acabé llorando.

Vi como Edward se debatía entre acercarse o no.

Con un poco de valor, me acerqué yo a él.

Cuando estuve cerca de él, lo abracé.

-Te quiero Edward –Le volví a susurrar –Por favor Edward.

Le abracé más fuerte. Sentí como Edward finalmente me rodeaba con sus brazos y me apretaba a él.

-Perdóname cariño –dijo en un susurro roto –Por todo, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.

-Me sentí fatal cuando me insultaste y me dijiste que me había acostado con Jacob – murmuré.

Sentí como apretó su agarre sobre mi cintura.

-Lo siento, me arrepiento tanto de haberte herido así –su cabeza descansó sobre mi cuello – Me enfade cuando pensé que la persona que quería me había traicionado tan descaradamente.

-Intenté explicártelo fuera, pero no me dejaste –Le aclaré.

Él me miró arrepentido.

-Siento todo lo que te hice amor, lo siento de verdad –

Después de eso sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un beso desesperado. Mis manos se dirigieron a su cuello. Edward me levantó un poco para poder enrollar mis piernas en su cintura mientras nos dirigía al sofá.

Sus labios se volvieron más demandantes y agresivos, solo pude responder el beso con la misma intensidad.

Nos dejó caer en el sofá.

-Te he echado de menos –Le susurré –Estaba tan desesperada por hablarte y arreglar las cosas.

Entre besos le dije eso.

Él me acarició la espalda.

-Por cierto, tienes que comprarle algo a Ángela, ella ha estado aquí, aguantándome todo el día –Le dije para bromear un poco.

Él me miro a los ojos.

-Cariño, lo lamento tanto por todo lo que te he causado –Volvió a repetir –Le tendré que comprar algo bonito a Ángela por haberte ayudado.

Yo reí tontamente.

-Gracias –murmuré contra sus labios.

Él sonrió y me besó. Le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad, sentí como su lengua me rozaba el labio, pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca. Se lo concedí y encantada.

Poco a poco empezó hacer mucho más calor.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciarme primero por encima de la ropa para después seguir debajo de esta.

Me separé de él un poquito, lo suficiente para quitarme la camisa bien. Me volví a juntar con él, sus labios encantados de recibir los míos. Yo no me quedé atrás y también le empecé a acariciar por debajo de la ropa, tocando su bien formado pecha, deslizando hacia abajo mi mano.

Escuché un clic para acto seguido sentir como caía mi sujetador. Sus manos se posaron en mis pechos, donde los acarició y dio pequeños tirones en mis pezones.

Gemí contra sus labios, cosa que le puso un poco más ansioso, ya que empezó a besarme y a morderme el labio.

Sin ser del todo consciente levanté la camisa a Edward y él rápidamente se la quitó.

Le miré fijamente y me mordí el labio, estaba muy bueno.

Me acerqué a su cuello y fui dándole besos húmedos desde el cuello, pasando lentamente esa zona para ir a su pecho.

Él me apartó un poco, me levantó y me hizo rodear mis piernas a su cintura.

Edward nos guío a mi habitación y cuando llegamos nos dejó caer en la cama, él debajo y yo arriba.

Me acomodé y me puse sentada encima de él. Y seguí con mi tarea de antes, dándole besos por el pecho y arañándolo suavemente.

Él gruñó y con su fuerza nos giró a pesar de mi resistencia.

Me dio un beso rápido y dirigió sus manos a mis pechos, donde reanudó la tarea d acariciarme pero esta vez con la ayuda de sus labios.

Me sentí muy bien al notar como lamia y tiraba suavemente de mis pezones con sus dientes. Cerré los ojos y gemí un poco alto.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos cuando sentí como Edward iba bajando mientras dejaba un rastro de besos húmedos en todo el recorrido que hacía.

Las manos de Edward se posaron en mis pantalones y desabrocharon el botón para luego tirar de estos hacia abajo y quitarlos.

No quería que Edward parara, quería que siguiese. Lo necesitaba.

Después de desnudarme completamente, se acercó a mi oído y dijo:

-Se me olvidó decirte lo jodidamente hermosa que estabas ayer, amor-

Sentí que una sensación cálida se me llenaba en el pecho y me sonrojé.

Creo que fue más debido al hecho de que estaba desnuda con Edward encima de mí y que necesitaba que me tocase en vez de la vergüenza por lo dicho.

Él sonrió engreído al notar mi necesidad por él. Iba a maldecirle cuando sentí que me frotaba el clítoris.

Solo pude poner los ojos en blanco.

-Edward –gemí mientras levantaba mi cadera para que hubiese más fricción.

Sentí que me llenaba con un dedo.

Jadeé por la sensación tan placentera que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Cuando empezó a moverlo dentro y fuera de mí, sentí que mi cabeza abandonaba mi cuerpo.

Definitivamente, si tener relaciones sexuales se iba a sentir el doble de bien que esto, sinceramente no habría esperado tanto.

Aunque bueno, seguramente lo decía por la agradable sensación que me llenaba todo el cuerpo y además no estaba en mis cabales.

Otro dedo se unió con el primero. Me iba a correr.

-Edward –Jadeé entrecortadamente.

-Vamos nena – gruñó él y me besó.

Fue como el detonante para que me corriera. Mis paredes se contrajeron aún más fuertemente y me dejé ir con esa maravillosa sensación del orgasmo.

Abrí los ojos segundos después y Edward me estaba mirando fijamente. Yo sonreí. También me di cuenta de que estaba duro, me sentí un poco mal por eso, pero ahora lo compensaríamos.

Volví a juntar nuestros labios.

Me fije que Edward aún estaba vestido de cintura hacia abajo. Era injusto, así que arregle el problema desabrochándole el pantalón y quitándoselos. Me ayudó un poco.

Dirigí mis labios a su boca nuevamente, le besé y le metí la lengua.

Gemimos.

Rápidamente volví a entrar en calor, acaricié el pecho de Edward, lo arañaba suavemente mientras bajaba.

Fui bajando hasta llegar a su pene, donde lo rodeé con mi mano. Empecé a deslizar mi mano de abajo arriba.

Edward gruñó. Estaba tan perdida en el mundo de las sensaciones que no me di cuenta de que Edward me había mordido hasta que sentí el dolor atravesar mi cuello.

-Edward –Medio proteste, medio gemí.

Nada más acabar de decirlo me volvió a penetrar con los dedos. Gemí, mientras aceleraba el movimiento de mi mano.

Este hombre me iba a matar y ya de paso yo a él.

-Cariño, para-gruñó Edward mientras alejaba mi mano –No querrás acabar la diversión cuando ni hemos empezados.

Acabó con un guiñó. Yo rodé los ojos. Él me siguió penetrando con sus dedos.

-Edward –gemí –Te quiero a ti.

Edward me miró fijamente un momento para luego besarme de nuevo.

Yo rodeé con mis brazos su cabeza, acercándolo más a mí. A la misma vez sentí como algo duro presionaba mi intimidad.

Poco a poco Edward se fue adentrando en mí y conforme iba avanzando iba abriendo poco a poco mis paredes vaginales, la cálida sensación se iba sustituyendo por incomodidad y un poco de dolor.

A pesar de todo era agradable sentir el cuerpo de Edward junto al mío.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, solo le besaba mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Hubo un momento en que Edward se paró y volvió a empujar dentro de mí. Eso si había dolido.

Gemí por la incomodidad y el dolor.

Edward se quedó quieto y me apretó junto a él.

Escondí mi cara en su cuello para tranquilizarme un poco.

Lentamente me fui adaptando a su miembro.

Cuando me sentí preparada levanté mi cadera un poco, avisándole de que ya estaba bien. Edward empezó a moverse despacio y con suavidad, una vez acoplado más o menos, aceleró un poco más.

Aún dolía un poco, para que mentir, pero no era tan importante como tener a Edward encima de mí.

Al cabo de poco tiempo la molestia se me fue pasando pero la incomodidad aún perduraba. Edward iba acelerando cada vez más y los gruñidos y gemidos por parte de Edward también aumentaban.

-Me voy a correr, nena –Dijo mientras me mordía el cuello.

Yo gemí.

Cuatro penetradas más y Edward se había corrido.

Cansado se dejó caer.

Yo lo rodeé con mis brazos.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? –Me preguntó una vez nos acomodó bien.

-Si –Le sonreí –Te quiero.

Él me respondió la sonrisa.

-Yo también lo hago –susurró para después darme un beso –Ahora a descansar.

Dicho esto, cogió las mantas y nos tapó.

Poco después nos quedamos dormidos.

-Umh –Gruñí cuando sentí como llamaban al timbre de la puerta.

Me removí un poco y caí en la cuenta de que Edward me estaba abrazando y que anoche el hicimos el amor. Esto último lo supe cuando moví las piernas y sentí un poco de dolor.

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez fue Edward quien gruñó y me apretó más hacia su lado.

Yo intenté forcejear un poco para salir y abrir.

-No abras –Gruñó en mi oreja.

-Tengo que hacerlo –suspiré.

Él se quejó pero al final logre que me soltara.

Me puse un culote y la camiseta de Edward y me fui a abrir.

-¿Qué demonios Bella? –Gritó Ángela cuando me vio.

Yo me sonrojé y le dije que dejase de gritar.

-Ayer estabas llorosa y vengo a verte hoy para saber si estás mejor y me encuentro con esto –Dijo exagerando los gestos.

-Anoche vino Edward –le confesé sonrojándome –Y ocurrió.

Ella pegó un gritito.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, ya eres toda una mujer –Bromeó –Pero cuéntame cómo paso.

-Áng –Me quejé y decidí hablar al ver su mirada –Fue espontaneo, simplemente pasó.

-¿Y cómo fue? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Cotilla –le acusé-No voy a decir nada más.

Las dos nos giramos cuando escuchamos un carraspeo. Edward solo llevaba puesto un pantalón y nos estaba mirando con burla.

-¿Ya habéis acabado de cotillear? –Preguntó sonriendo.

Me giré hacia Ángela y vi como abría la boca.

Bien, ahora sí que estaba avergonzada.

* * *

**Subí rápido este capítulo para compensar un poco la tardanza del anterior. **

**¡Gracias a todos los comentarios recibidos! **

**Melania, si, Edward es demasiado orgulloso pero gracias a Dios recapacitó un poco y arreglaron las cosas. Y en cuanto Jacob si, se perece una paliza por estúpido e imbécil. Gracias por tu review^^**

**Intentaré subir pronto.**

**Que tengan un lindo día. ~ 20-12-12**

**Irene.**


End file.
